


If you judge a book, the least you can do is read it

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LESBIAN RIGHTS, Look over there! It's really cute, Mild Language, crygi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: 1980's America has closeted Gigi Goode and the rest of her year starting boarding school, all with the idea that this was going to be a good year. But Gigi finds she has to share her dorm, and takes out her anger on witty, sweet, Crystal Methyd.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 104
Kudos: 248





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This s my first Gigi x Crystal fic so if you have any critiques or validation, I'd love to hear it! Please keep in mind that this is set in America, whereas I'm from the UK and have no clue about anything, so if I mess up, please give me the benefit of the doubt!
> 
> Yours truly, xoxo ~Baby Fangirl

Gigi Goode made a show of removing her thick-rimmed sunglasses with perfectly manicured digits and folding the accessory over the small dip of her sleeveless, cashmere sweater, the olive fabric matching the headband that she had crafted herself, adorning her long, beach-blonde hair.

  
Intense, blue eyes flickered between the right side of the room and the left, deciding that the frame on the right would be hers, with a spot neatly cosied up by the window, she would be able to wake to a glorious sunrise that would of course, put her in a wonderful mood.

  
The other bed in the dorm would no doubt get taken away by the janitor, or some handymen or something. Her father had made a very generous donation to the College’s new arts program that earned her a room to herself, free of all prying roommates that came with the bundle package of starting Los Angeles Bradfield Boarding School for Girls.

  
So the towering blonde strut her way to the bed she wasn’t using for sleeping, and dumped her three of her seven bags onto the bed. Three was the amount she could carry; the lightest ones, mind you, and after saying goodbye to her dad, the man had slipped some caretaker ten euro for the task of carrying his precious daughters luggage.

  
Goode started rummaging through her bags for her infamous sketch book.

  
Her sketch book was her cover and her passion, used mainly for creating designs for fabulous outfits, most of which would never see a reality off of her paper. But on other pages, Gigi had cut out picture-perfect models from out of magazines, drop dead gorgeous women that made the young girl blush whenever she was alone and tracing her finger across the glued down photos.

  
It was safer than having beautiful random ladies pinned up in your locker. Especially in 1980’s America.  
And on the rare occasion someone took notice of her sketch book, semi filled with girls in various poses and outfits, Gigi held true to her alibi, that they were only inspirations for her future designs, which was believable; the blonde had an impeccable taste for fashion.

  
Besides, Gigi couldn’t bare to imagine the kind of trouble she’d be in if anyone found out the truth about her sketch book. Her dad would ship her off to Conversion camp before she could even _say_ Conversion camp.

  
Her search was fruitless, her sketch pad must’ve been in one of the other bags that were still on delivery route.   
“What’s taking so long?” Gigi wondered aloud with a hint of aggravation touching her tone, and not a second later, the handle began to twist and another girl entered, breathless and carrying a suitcase. The blonde didn’t spare a moment to glance at the staff, huffing a short ‘about time' before plopping herself down on her bunk. “Just drop it anywhere,”.

  
Even though Goode couldn’t see the others reactions, she heard a nervous hum and some shuffling, and Gigi got a pleasant kick out of making the cleaner a little anxious. It wasn’t until it was too late that Gigi realised that the sounds were coming from the other side of the room, and she glanced over to see the redhead taking her bags off the bed. 

  
“Hey what the fuck?” she stood up outraged, and the red headed girl turned on her heel, and the other girl stopped, her blue eyes widening with the realisation that this girl must have been her own age, and definitely not a member of faculty and most definitely not carrying her bags.

  
Despite her outburst, the girl seemed not to be taken aback, with a chirpy smile tugging at her lips as she rocked from her heels to her toes. “You said drop it anywhere, I chose here... Cause it seems as though you already laid claim to the other bed. Though I gotta say, I’m not a territorial person, but you have your shit, like, everywhere?” the red haired girl with heavy makeup battered her eyelashes almost playfully as she grinned, handing Gigi one of her Louis Vuitton purses that the blonde took in stunned silence.  
Goode swallowed, watching as the new girl began to unpack her only suitcase, instantly hanging a giant, colourful canvas over the spare bed. 

  
“Why are you here?” Gigi blurted out in a lack of better words, under the clear impression that there had to be some mistake, this room was hers. Her dad made sure of it.

  
Once again, the other girl turned, and once again, it’s with a friendly smile that doesn’t seem to acknowledge the simmering rage in the taller girls voice. “Well snowdrop, that could be a very long answer, you see, my mom loved my dad very much and-”.

  
Gigi interjected in the teasing tale with a frustrated groan, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger tightly. “No. What are you doing _here_...” she corrected, not even trying to attempt to keep the disdain from her voice. “in my room,” she continued, trying to keep it precise before this stranger had the chance to go off on another tangent.

  
“It's on my ticket,” the redhead reached into her denim jacket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that she held out to Gigi, and sure enough, the room number 46 on Hall B was allocated on the sheet.

  
“I’m Crystal!” the girl offered with a bright grin, sticking her hand out in ways of introduction, and the blonde arched a finely shaped brow as her only response. This Crystal was brash and in her face, not only literally, but her bright pink flashy leggings almost blinded her, not to mention the bright yellow shirt underneath the denim jacket that had too many iron-on patches for Gigi to count.

  
“Okay,” the blonde murmured with the same amount of fascination as she had for paving slabs, continuing to let her gaze roam Crystal head to toe, wondering if she’d stepped out of a children’s cartoon book.

  
Her curly red hair was exotic, her fashion sense: laughable, and that constant smile was just plain irritating.

  
“And you are...” Crystal prompted, clearly not picking up on the dead-end vibes that the blonde was putting out. After all, what was the point? The principal will realise his mistake soon enough as get curly-locks out of her room soon enough, so there was no need for small talk.

  
“- _so_ over this conversation,” Gigi rolled her eyes in time with her answer, almost missing a quick flash of hurt in the other girls dark eyes... Almost. And she made a point of swinging her long hair as she turned, carrying her bags back to her side of the room. She couldn’t wait until this mistake was fixed, and she could get back to wallowing in her attitude in peace.

Gigi unpacked whatever clothes were in the bags that she had, folding each garment again with care as to avoid creases, and only watched Crystal out of the corner of her eye as the girl decorated the wall with more pin up posters, flags, banners and badges, most of which looked hand painted.

  
They didn’t talk again until a knock sounded from the door and Gigi rushed to open it, hoping it was the principal here to rectify his mistake with the room allocation. But when she opened the door, a very tired and exhausted woman in janitor uniform dropped the rest of Goode’s heavy bags in the door frame and whispered something under her breath, probably some insult or curse word.

  
Crystals brows shot skyward as Goode brought the rest of her luggage.  
“What in the hell, snowdrop? Bring your entire house with you?” the girl laughed playfully, pulling out a couple of books, before moving to help her roommate with her excessive amount of bags.

  
“I got it!” the taller woman snapped, and heaved all her bags at once, huffing the distance to her bed before adding, “And maybe I actually take pride in my appearance,” she meant it as an insult, before even thinking about why she wanted to insult this girl so badly.

  
No, she knew why. Defence mechanism.

  
“Well maybe there’s more to a book than its cover,” Crystal argued back, finally pushed past her limits, as she slammed down the lid on her case, making Gigi jump. The redhead would have taken satisfaction in scaring the taller girl if she wasn’t so sick of her taunts. “But maybe the cover is the only good thing about the book,” Crystal spat in her direction before shoving her empty trunk under the bed, and exited the dorm, letting the door slam shut behind her. 

At half four, the College had an introductory assembly in the great hall, where Gigi spotted Jaida and Nicky, her best friends from High School. It sucked that they didn’t get to hang out in the summer. Nicky flew out to Paris to visit her family, and Jaida had been invited to sped the summer holidays with the Dolls, after confessing that both her her parents were travelling for work for five of the six weeks. So Nicky had invited her to go to Paris.  
Gigi didn’t have as much luck with getting invites to exciting parts of the world. Her dad had been busy with work, yes, he ran Goode Enterprises, the advancing techno lab, and even though he was away most of the week, he still spent whatever time he had off, with his daughter. 

  
It wasn’t so bad though, a lot of main branches and companies had Goode enterprises computers or cameras installed, and as head of the department, they usually got into a lot of places for free, not that money was an issue for the Goode family.

  
As the hall filled up, Gigi Goode recognised most of the people from her high school, they all knew her fearsome reputation, so it would be easy to regain control of the hierarchy in a brand knew building.   
There were some people that she hasn’t seen before, and her icy, blue eyes land on Crystal, two rows behind her. Their gazes catch, and burn intensely, and Gigi felt an anger boil her blood. Why did this girl have to come in and ruin her privacy?

  
Gigi Goode was a very private person, and this boarding school was going to be her home for the next two years... And now she had to pretend to be someone she wasn’t, even in the safety of her own room.  
Even when she turned back around to face the podium as the principal began his speech, Gigi's glare burned a hole in the floor, trying to convince herself that this was all going to be okay.

* * *

They were free to spend the rest of the day however they wanted, to explore, or settle in their dormitories. But considering that most of them had toured the whole place on their induction evening, many of them returned to their rooms, save for Crystal who wasn’t too anxious to return to _little miss spoilt_ so soon.

  
She figured that most of the students here had come from either one of two high schools, but she was the only one to transfer from a whole new state. And even though this was a fresh slate for everyone, it seemed as though everyone else had friendship groups and clubs already, leaving Crystal the odd one out, as usual.

Her feet carried her out into the courtyard on the other opposite side of campus, where some students were already huddled and giggling, swapping stories of their summer. Crystal sat on one of the benches, red curls spilling around her cheeks.

  
_Try to fit in!_ Her mom had told her as they pulled into the parking lot and she gave Crystal a tight hug _, But don’t be afraid to stand out._

  
How was that helpful? She mentally added those words to the list of _Times mom tried to say something inspiring but it came out nonsensical and ridiculous_. Her mom was always trying to be inspiring, ever since she first watched that guru girl on one of their five channels on their fifteen inch black and white television.   
Crystal tried not to watch those shows, always pretending to be too involved in her abstract paintings to pay too much attention. But that guru girl was gorgeous, and not just in a ‘oh she looks pretty' way. She was hot in a way that made crystal shift uncomfortably on the sofa next to her mother, and blush whenever she stared at the screen for too long.

  
Nobody else had ever managed to elicit that reaction from the young redhead, at least, that was until she had met Gigi Goode.

  
Her long legs went on for miles from underneath that tight black skirt. And god, her face was angelic. Crystal didn’t believe in angels, or religion for that matter. But hey, if angels were real, and they looked like Gigi Goode, then why the hell not? Sign her up for this religious bullshit!

  
It was just a shame that the most gorgeous girl she’d ever seen had the personality of sour milk.   
Crystal had drank sour milk once or twice, by accident of course, it made her retch and turn up her nose in disgust. 

The redhead was so lost in thought staring at the fountain in the centre of the yard, that she failed to notice a small group of girls taking seats on the benches around her, until the sound of laughter broke her out of her daze. 

  
Three girls were sat around her, two on the bench opposite, and one right by her side, all laughing and talking like she was invisible, that was until the dark-haired girl beside her turned and smiled. 

  
“Hi, excuse me, sorry, have you got a pen? We kind of left all our bags inside,” the brunette with angular features asked quietly, and Crystal felt three pairs of eyes on her. She drew out a long hum as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a fountain pen. She always had utensils on her, in case inspiration for her art hit out of nowhere and she had to scribble down the idea before she forgot it.

  
“Here,” she handed the girl her pen, and she smiled gratefully. Uncapping the pen, she took the arm of the blonde opposite her and wrote on her pale skin, making Blondie giggle and the tickle of the nib on her arm.

  
“Hall... B... Room...41,” she wrote in large, loopy writing before capping the one once more and handing it back to crystal. “Thanks, Jan has the memory of a goldfish and if she and I separate then she’s doomed,” the blonde, Jan, whined in protest, before the third girl softly hit her shoulder. 

  
“Quit sulkin' ya know it's darn true,” the black girl had a thick accent, and each s came out in a little whistle through the gap between her two front teeth.

  
“I’m Jackie Cox,” the dark-haired girl spoke again, ignoring the soft, girlish slaps that were being exchanged between the other two, “This is Jan and Heidi,” she pointed to her friends that and stopped fighting each other just to smile in her direction.

  
The redhead began to smile, finally not feeling so alone in this giant place. “My name's Crystal, Crystal Methyd,” she grinned, and already, this introduction had gone better than her earlier one with... Right, she never did get her name. “Your room is so close to ours! I’m in 46 B,”.

  
Jackie squealed at the confirmation, looking delighted at the idea of having her for a neighbour. “That's so neat! We can totally have sleepovers!” did Crystal just make friends? Over a pen? Was it really that easy?

  
“Who's your Roomie?” Jan interjected, having lost the slapping war when Heidi hit her over the head, and she almost fell off the bench.

  
Crystal was embarrassed to tell that she didn’t know. “I couldn’t catch her name. But she’s beautiful,” Crystal said before backtracking instantly, not wanting to out herself to her new friends, they’d call her a freak and call the cops or something.

"You know, like an actress or something. But she’s really shut off and kind of mean,” Methyd sighed, not all too keen on talking about her roommate, _miss-whatever-her-name-was_ , even if it was true. The redhead glanced up, suddenly frowning softly. She and no idea that it was possible to see their dorm from here, especially since the blonde had taken the bed by the window. 

It was obvious now, because that irritating, gorgeous woman was sat cross-legged on her bed in front of the window, seemingly drawing in a sketch pad, completely engrossed without even looking up once. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she propped the book up on her knees. 

  
“That’s her,” she nodded up at the window on the third floor, and the others snapped their heads up to glance in the general direction. 

  
“No way! Girl, you’re gonna die, say your prayers,” Heidi whistled, laughing to herself as she turned back to face Crystal as Jackie and Jan exchanged glances, causing the redhead to whip her head between them, trying to catch a bit of what was going on.  
“What. What does that mean?”.

  
“That’s Gigi Goode,” Jan stated, as if that fact alone gave Crystal a reason to start planning her own funeral.

  
Jackie sighed softly and turned to her, placing both her hands in Methyd's lap in pity and consideration. “Gigi is impossible. Her dad is always so invested in like... All the schools and business, so she can get away with anything. She’s untouchable, super smart, but super spoilt. She and her Lip gloss Gestapo are ruthless... She’s a queen bee and always gets what she wants,” Jackie didn’t try to sugar coat it, glancing back up to the window, and trying to imagine what murder plans she was mapping out in her book.

  
“Well... She wants me out of our dorm,” Crystal admitted almost defeated before sitting up straight refusing to be pushed around by a daddy's girl. “No money in the world is getting me to move. If her head gets too big, her queen bee crown won’t fit,” the curly haired girl grinned and the other three snickered softly before getting to their feet. 

"Good for you girl!" Heidi cheered unceremoniously.

  
“We should probably go unpack, we spent this whole time catching up,” Jackie admitted, a little embarrassed herself, as she stood and instantly enveloped Crystal in a sudden, but warm embrace. “You should totally hang with us, Methyd. And hey, if Gigi drives you up the walls, you can always visit us friendly nerds down the hall! “.

She nodded thankfully, already positive that Gigi Goode was going to be a lot for her to handle. “That sounds like heaven, I’ll see you guys later!” they all said their goodbyes, before the trio fled the courtyard, leaving Crystal alone to glance up at the window.

  
God, this girl was pretty without trying, and it made her stomach somersault, and that was the most athletic Crystal dared to get. She didn’t mean to stare, but Gigi was captivating, and it was probably easier for the both if them for the redhead to be out here whist washing her draw, than in the same room in uncomfortable silence.

  
Crystal was overthinking too much, that she almost missed the way that Gigi shifted, bringing one delicate hand to her face, to wipe away the tears that shed from her cerulean eyes. She brushed her tears away before they could ruin whatever she was drawing. 

  
The curly haired girl swallowed, suddenly feeling as though she shouldn’t be watching. Gigi didn’t seem to be the kind of girl to cry. So far her only modes had been sarcastic and rude. Maybe she was homesick? Either way, Crystal diverted her dark eyes, and packed her pen back into her bag. She didn’t want to intrude on Gigi Goode’s privacy more than she already had today.

  
Maybe she was wrong.  
Maybe Goode was a book with more than just a pretty cover.


	2. Pretty girls in Pictures

Crystal entered the dorm three hours later after deciding to visit her new friends down the hall and help them unpack, confiding that she wanted to give Gigi some space, to which Jan had joked that Goode’s dad would probably own space if he didn’t already, and if Gigi wanted space, she could pick a planet. 

Everyone had laughed at that, some less than others. 

But the red-haired girl walked in on Gigi Goode pretending to be asleep. It would have been more convincing, but Crystal knew for a fact that nobody could comfortably sleep in a position like that, body slouched with her head leaning up on the headboard and a pencil still glued to her grasp. Not only that, but Gigi had been mid- wiping her eyes, and the tear tracks still pretty fresh. 

She felt a pang in her gut. Wait, when did she feel sorry for Gigi _ -I’m so perfect-  _ Goode?

Methyd grabbed the first pair of nightclothes she could reach and changed behind the corner wall, where her bed was tucked into the alcove. She climbed into her bed wordlessly, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Good Night, Gigi,” she whispered into the darkness before falling asleep, dreaming of how she was supposed to survive two years being roommates with the most beautiful and irritating person she’d ever met.

* * *

Gigi awoke to the sun breaking past the hills through the small gap in those tacky, orange curtains; golden rays blinding her when she sat up and stretched. This was how she had wanted to wake up, to the world saying good morning to her... But it didn’t feel anywhere as good as she thought it would. Was this what boarding college was going to be like? All her hopes and aspirations unimpressive after all?

The blonde sighed and glanced around the room, still mostly covered in shadow, and Goode just picked up on the tell-tale sounds of Crystal  Methyd snoring. God, she sounded like a fog horn.

She’d spotted her yesterday, in the courtyard with her new friends, watching from the window at a world that Gigi Goode would never get to be a part of. How could anyone make friends so quickly? And the blonde realised that if she hadn’t been so  blatantly rude earlier in the day,  _ she  _ would have had a new friend too.

It would’ve made a nice change to not feel so alone.  _ So, what is it Gigi? _ She questioned herself.  _ You want privacy to be yourself, or you want friends, you can’t have both!  _ She sighed in frustration, picking her privacy over pals, and chose an outfit from her wardrobe: a tight, white pencil skirt with a red shirt and white blazer over the top, probably with a  paisley scarf that she would alter to tie in her hair than around her neck half way through the day.

Crystals snores cut through her thoughts as she took out her clothes, and threw a pair of rolled up socks at the still sleeping girl, “Oh my god! Shut up!” If the socks flying at her face didn’t wake the redhead, the loud snapping of Gigi’s voice definitely did, and the girl sat up, rubbing her face.

“ Mornin ’ snowdrop,”  Methyd yawned, leaning over to glance at the time table that she’d stuck to the wall by her bed. Today was the first day of lessons, and she had art first thing with Ms Del Rio. She crawled out of bed and grabbed a few books that she’d need for the day, resting them on the table in the centre of the room, where she spotted Gigi’s sketchbook.

“Don’t get too comfortable, I’m going to shower, then I’m going to see the principal about fixing this mistake!” the blonde warned, grabbing her toiletry caddie from one of the drawers, Crystal was going to have to get used to communal shower blocks. 

Her face scrunched up in offence, somehow, she knew that when Gigi said _‘mistake_ ’ she meant the redheaded girl herself rather than the room allocation. 

“What’s so wrong with sharing a room? it’s not like I’m a terrible roommate!” Crystal counter argued, her curls wild and untameable. She crossed over to her dresser and pulled out a knee-length  emerald puffy skirt with floral print and another bright yellow shirt with a bow on the collar. She pretended not to notice Gigi sneer as she continued, “It’s not like I’m messy, or disrespectful, or throw socks at people face while  they're asleep,”.

The Goode girl’s mouth hung open, it was rather obvious that she wasn’t used to anyone actually contributing to an argument with her, and thought she was the only one able to dish out the shade.

“Just don’t be here when I get back, dweeb,” Gigi responded, not sure how to counter-attack Crystal’s comeback, besides a whole other insult, and took her clothes, her towel and her caddie to the showers, leaving crystal alone to tackle the morning routine of getting dressed and brushing her hair.

* * *

Each hall looked exactly like the next one, and Crystal Methyd began to use the windows as a sense of direction, looking for what was outside, to try and figure out where she was inside. Courtyard. Tree shaped like a bear. Parking lot. And after a lot of twists, turning and backtracking, Crystal made her way into the art classroom five minutes early, and took a seat in the front row. There were already a couple of people seated, a group of girls in the back, and a few strangers dotted here and there.

She liked the front seat though, where she could pay attention, without the distractions of the other kids in her class acting up.

The teacher wasn’t here yet, so  Methyd went through her books for her art pad, stopping at a rose-coloured sketchbook that definitely didn’t belong to her.

Crap! She’d accidentally picked up Gigi’s book! The four letters of her name decorated the cover in gold, little hearts drawn above the ’I’s, and a couple of stars congregated in each of the four corners of the book. 

Her  curiosity peaked as Crystal opened the sketchbook, and began to slowly flick through the pages, taking time to pour all her attention to the simple line figures of women wearing beautiful designed dresses that Gigi had come up with. They were the sort of dresses that Crystal would see in the shop window, far too gorgeous to suit her, and far too  expensive . 

A subtle but genuine grin touched the corners of her lips as dress after dress, model after model, proved that Gigi was not only talented, but creative as well. And with every turn of the page, she wondered if maybe the blonde would be joining her in art? She took a quick and almost anxious glance around the room. The class had filled up almost entirely, but no Gigi Goode.

Crystal stopped, her heart beat falling silent as she turned another page, and a model was smiling back at her with white teeth. She’d seen these girls in the magazines that she never actually bought. Not that she recognised all of them, of course she hardly ever looked at the fashion magazines... she’d been drawn to the girls barely concealed in their underwear, the pictures of lust and romance across the pages.

All she got was a few seconds glances before anyone caught her. But Crystal had never forgotten the pictures, especially not when she saw that stunning brunette in that matching bikini, reclining in the sand of the beach. She’d thought about that model from the  x-rated magazine for months... so why did Gigi have it stuck in her sketchbook?

Crystal swallowed, a fire lighting in the pit of her stomach, feeling as though the cut-out model had caught her red-handed. She shut the sketch pad quickly before anyone could register the blush on her cheeks, and hid it beneath her stack of books.

It’s hard not to notice the overpowering presence, when Gigi pauses in the door frame, scanning the art classroom until her icy blue eyes land on  Methyd with something similar to loathing in her glare. Crystals eyes went wide when Gigi finally entered the art block, storming in like she owned the place...which she kind of did if the rumours were true.

Her dad had made all sorts of agreements with this College over the summer, donating his charity to whatever program his little princess wanted. But her face was as stormy as thunder, and the redhead had a sneaky suspicion that Goode didn’t like anyone touching her sketch book, let alone look through it.

And from her bad mood, she figured that the principal hadn’t managed to find her a new room; Crystal was both elated and disheartened at the fact... And that didn’t make any sense. 

Gigi stopped right in front of her desk in the first row, glowering; and Crystal was glad that looks couldn’t really kill. “You stole my sketchbook!” she hissed, causing Crystals defences to fly up. She would have just given Gigi her precious book back straight away, but now she was accusing her of theft in front of the whole class. 

“It was an accident!” the redhead shot back, considerably quieter than the other girls shouts. “Give it back, _now_!” Gigi didn’t even wait for a response before going through Crystals pile of books before getting to her sketchbook, and snatched it back quickly.

If Crystal hadn’t known better, she could have sworn that she saw a flare of panic course through the tall blonde, her eyes softening from their glare with a surge of anxiety, and her hands shook softly. There came that pang of guilt again. Clearly Gigi hadn’t wanted anyone seeing what was in her sketchbook, and somehow, she seemed to know that it was too late.

Neither of them had dared to move, and neither of them had realised that Ms Del Rio was waiting impatiently for them to get over what little squabble had been going on, and finally tapped Gigi on the shoulder with a bored sigh.

“Are you planning on sitting down at all for this lesson, or do you think you’re going to model for the rest of the artists?” Del Rio arched a thick brow and instantly, Gigi began to splutter out an explaination, something about Crystal stealing her property, but the art teacher only held up a hand to silence her.

“You can either park your ass in a chair right now, or you can park your ass in detention later,” She quipped, and Gigi fell silent, huffing as she held her sketchbook to her chest, and scanned the room for an available seat. The class, having already been mostly full before her dramatic  entrance , had left her only one available chair. Right next to Crystal  Methyd .

The lesson started simply, Del Rio wanted them to use whatever utensils they wanted, to draw something that was inspirational to the each of them. It was totally sappy, but Crystal knew exactly what she wanted to do, and raced to the shelves to grab a set of watercolour paints. Each set was brand new and it dawned on her that Mr Goode’s money probably paid for all of this. If she wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble, or if she didn’t have a wonderful love for paints, she’d have washed out every paint in the  palette , just to show Gigi up... but that wouldn’t benefit anyone.

They ignored each other, which was something of an  achievement for Crystal, always catching herself wanting to glance across at the blonde, even if she was an ass, she was beautiful, and damn it was hard to work so close to her and pretend that she didn’t exist, her  presence was overpowering. 

Art class was nearing an end, and Crystal was almost finished with her painting. She’d drawn her home back in Missouri in black shadow, with pinks, oranges and reds abstractly stretching across her canvas. The black outlines trees in the background reached up to a sky that she hadn’t bothered painting, letting the random swipes of colour act as a feature.

She let her dark eyes glance across to Gigi’s drawing. She’d used mostly a black pen and her lines were straight and perfect. She'd drawn a figure that surprisingly looked a lot like the blonde herself, wearing a dress that had come right out of the  girls imagination. It was good artwork, but seriously, wearing a dress was inspirational?  Methyd rolled her eyes and added the finishing touches to her painting. 

It wasn’t long later that Ms Del Rio came around inspecting their artwork, stopping at each individual to give praise or critique. The tall woman stopped brusquely in front of Gigi with her lips pursed. “Good first effort, but it’s so void, emotionless... where’s the feeling in your art, Gianna?” Crystal failed to stop herself from laughing,  _ Gianna? Really?  _ Gigi snapped her a deadly glare.

A commotion in the hall just outside of the door had the entire class glancing to the  corridor , and the blonde saw her chance, jutting her elbow to the side, sending Crystals cup of water that she’d been using to clean her brushes, wash entirely over the painting, the colours spreading and  amalgamating together.

The redhead softly squeaked, her chair scraping back to avoid the water dripping onto her clothes, all the while Gigi wore a victorious smirk, allowing the chaos to unfold. She only let the smug grin fall from her lips when Crystal stared up at her accusingly, and Goode feigned complete innocence. 

“Oh, my, god!” Del Rio exclaimed as she moved to Crystal’s painting with wide eyes.

“Ms Del Rio, Gigi-” Crystal began, gesturing to the girl beside her before the teacher continued, not even listening to the squabble.

“The Sunset in your hometown, I assume? It’s  exquisite , your use of colour is wonderful,” the teacher  commentated with a smile, giving Crystal a pat on the back as she passed.

“Huh?” Both girls echoed at the same, time, leaning to look at the painting that should have been ruined. The water had washed the pinks and oranges into a hazy swirl in all the white space of her canvas, and it really did look like a sunset closing over her house. it was even more beautiful than it had been before and Crystal couldn’t help but wear the smirk that Gigi had been gloating with only seconds before.

“Take that, Gianna,” the redhead  whispered, smile lifting into her cheeks.

The blonde growled in her seat, tearing the page out of her sketchbook, as her stool scraped back on grey tile causing a high-pitched screech that caught everyone’s attention. Gigi hoisted her bag over one shoulder, making sure she held her sketchbook to her chest, and crumpled up the drawing, dropping it into the trash as she stormed out of the door without dismissal.

* * *

Gigi dropped into the chair between Jaida and Nicky when Dinner came around, they’d all had maths together, and they walked down to the dining hall for food, catching up on their summers and talking about how it was called boarding school because it was designed to make them bored. In that case, Gigi didn’t want to go to a boarding school, she wanted to go to a happy school, at least that way she might feel something that wasn’t anger.

“Girl, if you stare at that broccoli any harder, you’re  gonna start making it explode or something!” Jaida exclaimed, stabbing at a carrot multiple times, as she watched Gigi’s famous glower with fascination and the blonde glanced up at her best friend with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I’m just... distracted,” the girl shrugged nonchalant, and both Nicky and Jaida exchanged smug glances, before shuffling in closer, practically squeezing their friend in a little Goode sandwich.

Nicky bit into a piece of buttered bread before chewing around her words in a thick,  French accent “Okay, spill the beans, Gi, you don’t get distracted unless shit’s hit the fan,” the smallest of the trio badgered, staring at Gigi with the same intensity that made  _ her  _ want to explode!

Goode groaned, rubbing circles against her forehead to ease what surely felt like an oncoming migraine, “It’s nothing, just my asshole roommate. She’s such a smart-ass. Completely messed me around in Art class today, the jackass,” Gigi exaggerated, with a foul taste in her mouth. 

Jaida fiddled with her golden loop earrings, grinning like a fool. “That’s a whole lot of ass,  Geeg , think you can handle her?” both her and Nicky were laughing quietly, to which Gigi scoffed. Of course, she could! Did they really think her incapable of standing up to super-ass? Sure, Gigi could be an asshole too, but underneath that was a terrified and sensitive girl, and underneath that was a bigger asshole, so yes, she could handle Crystal  Methyd .

“Wait, I thought you said you were  gonna get your own room?” Nicky added innocently, which made Gigi groan again, like she had to be reminded. 

“I was!” she snapped, fixing the knot in her paisley scarf. “But she transferred half way through the summer or something, and there was nowhere else to put her, blah blah, something,  something ,” she recited in an  imitation of their principles low voice, making her best friends laugh. “What have you two got next anyway?”

“History,” answered Jaida,

“Geography,” Nicky spoke.

And great, she was stuck in Spanish, but at least the language classrooms were right next to the dining hall and not on the other side of the campus like theirs were. They quickly said their goodbyes, blowing kisses and smothering Gigi in hugs that she pretended to hate. 

Goode had been sitting by herself for only twenty seconds before a brash presence plonked itself down on her left. She didn’t even need to look up to know Crystal  Methyd was joining her for dinner. What, she wanted to laugh at her meal choices too?

“Hey, Gigi-” she spoke oddly soft, setting down her bag by her feet. The redhead didn’t even get to her apology before Gigi was out of her chair, and carrying her plate to the rack before heading out of the double doors, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she went.

Crystal slumped in defeat, staring at her own food that she pushed around her plate with her silverware more than she actually ate it. Truthfully, she did feel bad; she hadn’t meant to push the blonde to ripping out her artwork, and storm off; she’d only stood up for herself, which had seemed perfectly alright at the time. 

The redhead pulled the folded paper from her pocket, trying to smooth it out the best that she could; she’d rescued the art from the top of the trash, in hopes to return it to the blonde, after all, if dressing up in pretty dresses was inspiration for Gigi, who was she to let her throw it away?

The drawing was very pretty, and even thought Ms Del Rio said it was emotionless, Crystal could feel the precision and energy that Gigi had put into her work. She quickly refolded the paper as the seats around her filled up, and she stuffed the art back into her pocket before realising that she was looking up at Jackie. 

“Look who’s hiding a love note!” the brunette teased, setting down her plate opposite the other, Heidi sitting on Jackie’s left, and Jan sitting down next to her. Despite the panic of having an alleged love note in her pocket, Crystal couldn’t help but smile at her friends.

“Shove it, Jackie, this isn’t a love note, it’s my blueprints to taking over the world!” Crystal responded, earning a ripple of laughter from the other three. It felt good to be among friends right now, and suddenly the crushing weight from the beginning of the day eased into a light and calming feeling. 

“We’re taking over the world?” Jan interjected with an all too eager grin, “Where do we start?” she asked, before shoving a spoon in her mouth and burning her tongue on soup, bouncing in her seat until she could dare to swallow. 

“Come on, Jan,” Heidi deadpanned, “You  _ knew _ that was hot, you can- you can  _ see _ the steam coming off it!”

“Shu- up” the blonde whined, fanning her tongue, and Crystal couldn’t help but laugh.

She only glanced back to the brunette when Jackie started talking in a more hushed voice, “We saw you totally scare off Queen bee, she’d mega pissed, how did you do it?” Cox asked with too much fascination, and Crystal wasn’t sure if she could tell them and try to be proud about it. 

“Well... I think I saw something that I wasn’t supposed to see,”  Methyd spoke, not delving into details about Gigi’s sketchbook. If the blonde wanted to kill her already, that hatred wouldn’t even compare to how dead she’d be if she ever told anyone about the contents of her secret sketch pad.

“Oh my god, you saw her boobs!” Jan said in a hushed whisper, suddenly forgetting that her tongue was burnt, and Crystal flushed a shade of red that matched her hair. The group tried to laugh as quietly as possible, until Jackie waved them down, so that Crystal could speak over her gasps and mumbles.

“No, I didn’t see her- never mind... but it was an accident, and she thinks I did it on purpose, so she tried to wreck my painting, but she failed, and I called her- something, anyway, I was trying to apologise but she won’t listen to me,” Crystal explained, gesturing to the door that Gigi had abruptly walked out of, and the girls all listened like this was the greatest news story that this place had to offer.

“Well, she’s your roommate, girl, you’re  gonna have to be alone together at some point,” Heidi pointed out, whistling her letters. Crystal couldn’t  bear the thought of having to live with the girl who probably wanted her dead. Oh god, she was going to smother her in her  sleep, wasn’t she?

“What am I going to do?” the redhead inquired, glancing between Heidi and Jackie, as Jan had gone back to pressing a cold spoon to her tongue to try and solve her burns.

“Not give in,” Jackie answered with an award-winning smile, “But you are going to be stuck with her for two years, so you guys are going to have to come up with a way to not tear out each- others throats,” 

“Yeah, she’d probably use your throat as a handbag,” Heidi confirmed, making Crystal swallow, if she couldn’t bring herself to eat before, now she’d completely lost her appetite at the image of Gigi Goode strutting around, carrying her neck as a purse. That image was disturbing.

“Great, I’m going to die,” Crystal inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to slam her head off the table, playfully scowling at Heidi’s _ ‘I told you so _ ’. “I’m going to get to History, it’s on the other side of this damn place, but hey, if Gigi really does want to kill me, can I stay with you?” she asked with round puppy eyes, making her friends laugh.

“Course you can,  Crys ,” Jackie grinned, nodding her head, “Don’t die!” she called out as Crystal took her plate and left for her lessons.

First official day, and she had friends, point one to Crystal. But then, the prettiest girl in the school despised her... that  redacts a point. Not only did Gigi hate her, but Crystal had invaded her room and her sketchbook. Minus another point. And now she had to face Goode every day for the next two years, potentially with her life on the line. Knock off a point. And Gigi wouldn’t even accept her apology...

At minus three points, Crystal skipped off to History, confident as ever. 

Gigi was going to listen to her apology if  it killed her.


	3. Gigi is a Tragedy enthusiast

Gigi was already back at the dorm when Crystal returned after spending her last lesson of the day thinking up an apology. For a popular girl with two best friends, Gigi spent a lot of time alone, and Crystal couldn't help the idea that despite how the blonde radiates confidence, that perhaps she wasn't comfortable at all being the high almighty role of the school.

It came as no surprise that the fashionista didn’t bother to  acknowledge her existence not even when the door fell loudly back into its frame.

" Gigi I need to talk to you," she spoke the second the door clicked in place, and Goode looked up from her book with a pair of reading glasses perched on the edge of her cute button nose, threatening to slip off all together. It was all too endearing, and  Methyd swallowed;  only she could find someone adorable whilst they were in the middle of hating her guts.

"I'm busy," Gigi shut it down, her index finger pushing the wire frame back onto her face. It made Crystals stomach flip. 

"Doing what?" The girl certainly didn't look very busy, lounging on top of her made bed, book in hands, and the redhead shoved her hands deep into her jacket pockets, wandering further into the room, more in Goode’s direction.

Gigi rolled her eyes behind her glasses, slipping them off in irritation to glance up at her roommate with an annoyed glare. "Homework." Goode replied in a clipped tone, trying to discourage  Methyd from continuing the very one-sided conversation. It failed.

“Ha!” Crystal grinned triumphantly, pulling a hand from her pocket to point an  accusatory finger at the other girl, “It’s our first day, we don’t get homework yet,” she weeded out the lie, and made Gigi run her lithe fingers through long blonde tresses. 

The thin sigh filtering past her full, plump lips sounded more tired than aggravated. “Just leave me alone, Crystal,” Gigi Goode whispered, quiet enough that the redhead almost didn’t catch it. But she did, and it almost made a moan rumble from her throat. 

Gigi had never called her by name before, and god, her name spilling past that  girls' lips sounded heavenly.  Methyd only wished that it could’ve been said in praise, or in general kindness, instead of being laced with that cold, unforgiving tone.

“Look, Gigi,” the curly-haired girl began, stressing her name without meaning too, “I know you never wanted me here, and by the fact that I am still here, I guess you couldn’t get me evicted...” she guessed, causing a dumb-founded ‘ _ You think?’  _ look to flash across Gigi’s bright blue eyes. 

“But-” Crystal continued, before the blonde had the chance to return with something sarcastic, or mean, or both. “We’re going to be stuck together for the next two years, we’re  gonna have to find a way of dealing with each other!” Crystal  Methyd offered, hands gesturing at nothing in particular. 

“I have an idea,” Gigi spoke up, in a  haughty tone that made the redhead question Goode’s idea before it had been spoken aloud. “It’s called ‘getting the fuck out of my face’,”.

Gigi pulled her book back to her attention before Crystal had thought up an argument. 

The other girl returned to her bunk on the other side of the room, unable to help but notice Gigi’s voice had been laced with tiredness more than just viciousness, and she briefly wondered if Goode’s bark was worse than her bite. 

Crystal had changed into a short sleeved blue night-gown, tying back her mess of red curls as she sat up in her own bed, finding her  Walkman under the pillow and pulled the headset over her ears as Madonna played on the tape. 

She sat like that for goodness knows how long, ignoring the way that Gigi ignored her as ‘ _ Crazy for you’ _ began to play on the track, and Crystal  Methyd swallowed hard. 

Her mom had gotten her this Walkman for her 18 th birthday. She’d saved up religiously from her catering gigs and whatever she managed to sell in yard sales, because Crystal had only wanted one thing for her birthday, and she never asked for anything else. It wasn’t so expensive, but the  Methyd’s were the furthest from rich that they could be, so Crystal had hugged her mom the tightest she could after  receiving the music player, knowing it couldn’t have been easy to get hold of.

Her Walkman was one of the most precious things, and Crystal soon found herself humming to the music, thinking of home and forgetting that she shared a room.

_ Trying hard to control my heart,  _

_ I walk over to where you are _

_ Eye to eye, we need no words at all. _

And just like that, Miss Gigi Goode was forefront and  centre of her mind once again, and Crystal closed her eyes, pretending like her roommate wasn’t the new feature of her favourite song. Not too long later, the redhead fell asleep, music still playing until the tape ran out of songs, and her headphones fell askew across her face.

Crystal awoke groggy and unrefreshed, unsure as to why she was awake. There were no birds chirping, no sunshine, and no noise in the halls outside, all three concluding to the outcome that it was still night, and she still had a few hours left to sleep before a whole new day of classes, avoiding Gigi Goode, and hanging with her friends. 

The redhead shuffled onto her other side, removing the headgear from her tangled curls, and set her Walkman gingerly on the floor in case it fell from her bed and broke; and that’s when she noticed the light that was flooding the room. 

The lamp on Gigi’s desk was glowing, bathing the blonde in luminescent gold, making her look even more  statuesque than usual. Even though the girl sat faced away from Crystal, she could still see the golden outline clinging to Gigi’s figure. 

“What time is it?” Crystal murmured  out loud , her voice still drugged with fatigue as she sat up in bed.

Gigi jumped in her chair, a surprised squeak flying past her lips which Crystal had to shake herself to make sure that really happened. That. Was.  So. Fucking. Cute. 

“It’s time to mind your own fucking business,” the blonde retorted, snapping her head to glance over her shoulder at her roommate with a soft glare, almost daring  Methyd to mention the little noise that she had involuntarily made when Crystal startled her.

Far too used to Gigi’s retorts, the redhead simply grinned a little, looking over at her wall where she'd hung her watch rather than wear it on her  wrist . It was almost two in the morning.

She slipped out of her bed, bare feet padding across the floor to Gigi’s table, in a very mind-your-own-fucking-business kind of way, just stopping behind the blonde who seemed to tense with Crystals presence so close.

Gigi was sketching again; the same model and dress from their art project the day before; but from the amount of torn out pages and scribbled over attempts, the curly redhead could guess that it wasn’t going as well as the first time.

“ Your drawings are good,” Crystals sleepy  compliment came out before she had time to think about it, and luckily, the blonde had come up with an answer before she could start rambling an apology.

“Not according to Ms Del Rio, that woman can’t be right in the head. I mean, she thinks  _ you’re  _ her star pupil,” Gigi bit the insult, tasting sour in her mouth, as she scribbled over her latest attempt which Crystal hadn’t  thought was too bad.

Then it hit her, the Goode girl probably wasn’t used to not being the best. “Besides, it doesn’t matter, I can’t seem to get it right again,”  disappointment washed over the blonde as she  crumpled her drawing into a tight ball, throwing it at the trash can and missing.

This was the moment Crystal had been waiting for.

She found her jacket that she’d thrown over her chair with reckless abandon, pulling the folded parchment from her pocket, returning to drop it on the desk in front of Gigi, who only looked up at her like she’d dropped a dead mouse.

“I rescued it from the trash,”  Methyd spoke once the blonde began to unfold the paper, “It really is a good drawing, and I couldn’t just let it get thrown away,”.

Speechless, Gigi tentatively traced her outlines with a delicate fingertip, not knowing how to respond; unclear how to show gratitude. “ So. .. you keep my drawings that I  toss, God you’re such a stalker,” she whispered, surprised at how light her voice had become, no harsh bite to her tone at all, despite the words.

“A simple ‘Thank you’ would’ve sufficed, but hey, if it’s easier to call me a stalker than to express your thanks, then whatever works for you,” the redhead teased, still lingering by Gigi’s side. “So, that’s your inspiration?” Crystal asked, pointing at the Gigi-looking figure in a deep blue dress with golden trimmings. “You totally rock that dress,” she admitted.

God Crystal, get a grip. You can’t compliment Gigi Goode twice in one morning. 

“It’s not-” the blonde cut herself off and Crystal arched a brow curious to what she was about to say, but when icy blue eyes glanced up at her, it was like all words had been forgotten, “I want to be a fashion designer,” Gigi admitted, big shocker. “I want to model what I make though, not just be one of those faceless designers that send their fashion into the world with nothing but a name to be remembered by, I want people to remember my face,”.

“Trust me I don’t think anyone could forget your face,” Crystal internally groaned once the words had already crossed her lips, too late  to take them back.

Gigi raised a perfect brow skyward, her gaze glued to Crystals dark eyes, looking for something that gave-away a joke, a tease or taunt, something that told Gigi she didn’t mean it. But there was nothing, the girl was sincere and the blonde didn’t know what to do with that fact.

“You’re right though, Ms Del Rio isn’t right in the head,” the girl spoke up, once the silence had grown a little too unbearable. “Cause your art does have emotion,  there's so much effort in your lines, you just  gotta squint  real hard to see it, and if pretty dresses are your inspiration then who’s she to judge?” Crystal grinned, leaning on the back of Gigi’s chair.

This had to have been the longest and most  bearable conversation the two had managed to have without one storming off. 

“I’m sorry for trying to ruin your painting. It was really good. And then I couldn’t even ruin your work properly, like, how incapable do you have to be to accidentally make someone’s art better when you were trying to destroy it?” Gigi rambled quietly, just so Crystal didn’t have to zoom in on the fact that Goode actually just apologised. To her.

“No harm, no foul. Must’ve been frustrating though,” The redhead laughed, and it surprised her to no end that Gigi laughed with her, soft and somewhat delighted, making Crystal think of her laugh like a babbling brook in the spring time. 

“God, you have no idea!” the blonde shook her head softly from side to side, setting down her pencil and folding up the drawing, glancing up at Methyd once again, mouth open like she was trying to say something.

“You’re welcome,” Crystal answered to the thanks that Gigi couldn’t bring herself to say, and the other girl grinned a tiny little smile that made the redheads heart throb. Oh No. She did not feel things for Gigi Goode. 

Simultaneously , they both decided in silence to return to their beds, and Gigi switched off her lamp, leaving them to navigate in the dark; which wasn’t fair because her bed was right next to her desk, and Crystal had to trip over her shoes and almost walk into the  centre table to get to her own. Deep down,  Methyd figured that Gigi knew, and was grinning to herself in the dark.

Sure, they might have made a break through where they could stand to be in the same room, but it wouldn’t surprise her if Gigi still found the idea of taunting Crystal hilarious.

“Night, Snowdrop,” The redhead teased into the darkness of their room, disheartened when she got no reply for a couple of seconds.

“Good night, Stalker,” Gigi’s voice came out in a small whisper, brimming with a little grin that Crystal had to close her eyes to imagine. And yes, it was beautiful.

Two points for Crystal  Methyd ; she really wanted to get out of the negative zone, and achieving this state of cohabitation with Gigi Goode was a remarkable task, so she awarded herself an extra point for the effort. Not that anyone was keeping a tally except for her.

* * *

The week was almost out before Gigi got to spend her first weekend catching up with her friends in the town at the bottom of the hill.  _ ‘God Gianna,’ _ her father had joked as he drove her up the steep hill with a trunk load of her bags,  _ ‘Out of all the Colleges that you wanted to go to; you couldn’t have picked one that wouldn’t be hell on my poor Chevy?’  _ the car was making more concerning noises than she was used to. All she’d responded with was _ ‘at least I’ll be out of your hair,’ _ and left it at that.

She and her dad had an okay relationship, he had been there for her for the hardest times of her life, but he’d also been working so hard that she hardly ever got to see him; so boarding school meant she wasn’t really missing out. 

Nevertheless, all she had to do was get through the last day of lessons, and then the weekend was hers. The curfew got pushed back to eleven on Fridays and  Saturdays , then ten on Sundays, instead of their usual nine. 

Gigi had also been avoiding a certain Crystal  Methyd , only conversing when they had to; it was hard to look her in the face without remembering that this was the girl that had  _ seen _ her sketch book. Seen and probably knew all her darkest secrets. 

But the redhead didn’t seem disgusted by her; instead she seemed rather friendly. Who took the time to try get to know her? Not that Gigi was very  accommodating, communicating with  Methyd merely with softened glares in the hallways, or sarcastic comments when the girl would try to initiate another conversation. 

It was easier that way. It always was.

Gigi clasped her fingers around her coffee, her fingerless gloves a mere fashion statement rather than any ideal garment for warmth, as she made her way to the  theatre classroom,  walking into a very full studio that almost made her do a double-take. Almost the entire first year was packed into the  enormous stage room. 

Only then does she notice Jaida flagging her down, and she joins her crew, standing to the left waiting for the drama lesson to begin. A flash of curly red hair grabbed her attention; and Gigi failed to ignore, bright and bubbly Crystal  Methyd and her friends swarming near the stage, whispering anxiously among themselves and laughing.

Instantly, the blonde was flooded with terror. Were they laughing at her? Did Crystal eventually tell them about the contents of her sketchbook? Was her time here already at an end before the week was even out? Gigi only calmed her tense body when the redhead caught her eye, and offered a small, timid grin.

Even though they hadn’t properly talked since  Methyd had returned her drawing, she always did smile... it was infuriating.

She can feel Nicky poking her in the ribs, and she’s about to snap out a ‘What?’ before two very contrasting figures enter the stage before them. One skinny, gymnastic and blonde, and the other had a personality bigger than her body, strutting the stage like she owned it. 

“Morning class, we are going to be your  Theatre teachers for the next two years,” the smaller one spoke up, hushing the crowd. She was pretty, and Gigi couldn’t help but figure that this woman had to be a dancer, with her graceful poise and  etiquette , “My name is Miss Hytes, and this is Ms O’hara,”

“We’re not big on titles, so you can call us Brooklyn and Eureka,” the louder and brasher woman corrected with an infectious grin that caused a bubble of laughter to ripple through the crowd. Gigi didn’t participate. “Oh, tell them what our theme is this year, Brookie!” Eureka excitedly whispered.

The other teacher, Brooklyn, stepped forward once again, they shared the limelight well; something that Goode was unused to, in the plays in her high school, she had always been the lead, and couldn’t stand it if anyone outshone her. 

“We put on two shows a year, one for the first years and one for the second; and though not everyone here will get a part in the casting, there is backstage, set designers, Orchestra, and of course, the show needs an audience,” Miss Hytes explained, her smile sweet and elegant. 

“We’re putting on the playwright Romeo and Juliet!” Eureka burst out, unable to hold it in anymore, as though it had been a gigantic secret that she’d been told not to tell. More laughs.

“How is that going to work?” A voice came from the crowd, Gigi couldn’t recognise it so therefore, it didn’t matter, “This is a  girls school, you can’t put on a romantic tragedy for girls!”.

Eureka and Brooklyn exchanged glances before the thin, gymnast arched a brow, “And why not? When these  playwrights were performed in their time, the entire cast was male, even the girls, so let’s say we spin it the other way around,”

Gigi loved Shakespear. Her essays on Othello, A midsummers night dream and Macbeth had all received full marks with props for her deep understanding. 

But out of all, Romeo and Juliet  was her favourite, just because she liked the alternative that not every story had to end happily-ever-after. And thus, confirming her theory that love was reckless and stupid, and then she didn’t feel so bad about herself.

She listened half-heartedly as the teachers went on about casting auditions, times and places, and those who wanted to participate behind the scenes. That’s when she zoned out entirely. She didn’t need to know about behind the back-drop. She was going to be Juliet, the rest of the school just didn’t know it yet.

The auditions for the main roles were held tomorrow, at ten in the morning, and although she’d promised to spend the whole day with Jaida and Nicky, she figured that it would be alright to compromise on their schedule for just a little bit of the morning. 

* * *

Gigi had picked out the cutest outfit, one that she’d made herself, it was a lilac mini dress with long billowing sleeves, and a skirt that just scraped her thighs; her makeup was applied perfectly in the mirror, hiding the dark shadows under her eyes from a result of rereading Romeo and Juliet all night in preparation for auditions.

Gigi was a star. Everyone knew that, and soon, so would Eureka and Brooklyn. She had been so caught up in her desire to get to the auditions that she hadn’t even noticed Crystal  Methyd had already left the dorm.

For the first time in a while, Gigi walked with a sense of purpose, running her lines through her head as she hummed, actually  _ hummed  _ down the corridor, some catchy tune that she couldn’t get out of her head, despite not knowing the song, and turned into the auditorium.

It was rather full, but not of any competition. All those years of dance, drama and singing classes that her dad enrolled her in, just so she wasn’t home alone for too long when he had to work, were now finally paying off. 

Gigi found a seat in the first two rows, those wanting the role of Juliet, and glanced around almost anxiously. She’d not had a panic attack since the day she got here, and even though stage fright was  common, Goode was sure that her anxiety was under control enough so that she wouldn’t be rocking back and forth in the changing rooms, silently sobbing and shaking like a leaf.

It’s only when she’d glancing at the other sections for dedicated roles, that her blue eyes catch hold of dark brown staring right back at her. 

Crystal.

Gigi swallowed, suddenly feeling more nervous than before, and stared back at the stage, trying to get Crystal Methyd's smiling face out of her head.


	4. Star-Crossed Stalkers

Crystal had always been an actress, whether she had meant to or not.

It kind of came in hand in hand with her  captivating personality; and even when she didn’t try, Crystal  Methyd could steal the show with the way she held  everyone's attention. 

She once had a very powerful speech in front of her family (they were visiting her cousins) after watching an animal documentary, that had turned them all vegetarian for a couple of weeks thanks to Crystals moving performance. There had been tears, re- enactments , and a surprisingly well choreographed dance number.

It wasn’t just her acting that had the redhead confident about the auditions; but it was also her love of poetry. 

In her last school; she’d been praised for her public reading challenge, and had picked an extra difficult poem to express. The sonnet had been perfectly timed, with feeling in every word, the  dynamics rising with each interval of energy that the poem brought to her tongue.

She knew the exact rhythm needed to turn a Shakespearian playwright, to living music with only her lips as the instrument. 

Methyd had prepared the sonnet from Act one, Scene Five, and had been practicing in the shower block all morning, trying to convince her bar of soap, to give her a part in the production. 

The redhead shifted excitedly in her seat, watching as the hall filled with a couple of others, most girls trying out for the top three roles, others sitting in more empty rows for the side characters. That was when her dark eyes found captivating blue, and her lips parted softly. Gigi. And God, she was dressed to slay the competition. 

They’d not had a proper conversation since the early hours of the morning when Crystal had thought she’d made a break-through in Goode’s shiny but strong exterior, but considering the way the blonde had avoided her to perfection, perhaps she’d not even scratched the surface of the enigma that was Gigi Goode. 

Excusing herself from the seat, Crystal scooted over to the front row, sitting down beside the blonde before the girl had a chance to put up a fight. 

“You’ve been trying to avoid me!” The redhead pointed out in a hushed tone, considering the other girls trying out for the role were all within earshot, it was best to keep her voice to a steady whisper. She didn’t miss the way that Gigi’s eyes rolled softly.

“Trying, and succeeding very well, until now,” Goode returned the whisper, brows raising incredulously, almost as if she was  _ daring _ Crystal to leave her alone. 

“Why? At least give me a reason!” Crystal hissed, pushing her frizzy, red curls behind her shoulders. Even though Gigi’s cold, blue gaze hadn’t left the stage once,  Methyd had no problem staring at the blonde’s perfectly angular features, unable to take her eyes off of the girls incredible face.

“It’s complicated,” Goode answered.

As if that was the answer to the universe.

“Of course it is,” Crystal rolled her eyes into the back of her head, gesturing wildly, “Like something about Gigi Goode could ever be simple!” this time, she’d forgotten to keep her voice down, earning a few curious and alarmed stares, not only from the other potential  Juliet's , but throughout the whole auditorium. 

She could feel Gigi tense, glowering beside her, and before she even saw the blonde move, Gigi had caught her wrist in a vice-like grip, (who knew someone who looked so delicate could be so strong?), and was  waltzing her through the side door, that led them to the costume closet.

The second the door shut behind them, Gigi had let her go with a tiny shove, still causing Crystal to fall back against the wall. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Gigi hissed angrily, her eyes ablaze and several shades darker. What used to be a shade of cold ice, was now opposingly the blue shade of fire, like the kind from a  Bunsen burner. 

“What I’m doing? You talk to me once, without that insufferable attitude and then pretend like I don’t exist! Who does that?” Crystal shouted back, hoping that the wardrobe closet at least had  soundproof walls. But then again, who sound-proofed their closet other than  musicians and porn stars?

“ _ I’m  _ insufferable? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Gigi stressed, running her lithe digits through silky, blonde hair. Now that she was finally staring at the other girl, she couldn’t stop.

“Maybe because we live together! Whether you like it or not!”.

“Not! I don’t like it. Ever since you came along, you ruined everything!” Gigi’s voice cracked, and raw emotion spilled past her quivering brims. Her eyes brimmed with pooling tears, her shoulders visibly shaking. 

This caught crystal by surprise, apart from teasing Gigi bout her name, she hadn’t actually done anything wrong. 

“I.... what?” Cautiously, the redhead stepped forward towards the other girl, gingerly entering her space like she was cornering a  wounded animal.

For a brief second, Crystal saw something in Gigi that she had never seen on the blonde before, unregistered fear. Blue eyes wide and frightened. Gigi was a lot of things, perfect and beautiful, making the top two. She was also smart, sarcastic, private and protective. She was even  sensitive , if that crying show in the courtyard meant anything. 

But Gigi Goode wasn’t afraid of anything; she’d literally seen the blonde cut in front of a girl twice her build, for the last  avocado smoothie. 

Yet here she was,  awkwardly tugging on the sleeves of her violet dress, shivering anxiously and eyes that betrayed her. It took a moment for Gigi to compose herself before the words came falling from her lips like a flurry.

“I keep waiting for something bad to happen. It’s driving me crazy, but every morning I wake up, and I can feel it in my stomach that this is going to be the day where you sell me out,“ She spoke, trying to find that sharp cutting edge to her voice, but it just came out as pathetic, “So what are you waiting for? For my guard to be down? For me to do something to out myself and you can swoop in with the evidence and convict me for life?”

The redhead frowned, the words making no sense to her at all. “Wait, wait, what are you talking about?”

“My sketchbook, I know you saw everything in there, and I know it’s only a matter of time before you rat me out. But then you try talking to me, you want to manipulate me before you throw me under the bus?” Her question wavered, her anger replaced by her fear. 

Her sketchbook, this was about her sketchbook? And Crystal quickly remembered the hot bikini girl glued onto one of the pages. And suddenly, her suspicions all clicked into place. Gigi Goode didn’t have those pictures because she was interested in the fabric choices.

She had those  x-rated magazine cuttings because she too, was a hopeless lesbian.

“No Gigi, I don’t... I’m not going to do anything!” Crystal assured. By this point, they shared the same vicinity, that they were practically breathing in the exact same air, with a few inches  between them.

Crystal  Methyd knew that fear. The terrifying moment when you realise the world could condemn you for something so stupid as attraction to a girl. But the difference between them was, Gigi had a lot more to lose with her high position she had at the school, but also her father was practically famous. 

Being gay could ruin her family. 

Tentatively, the curly red-head rest a hand on the fashionista’s quivering shoulder, “I’ve been avoiding you, because it’s so fucking hard to look at you,” Gigi admitted quietly, and it surprised the both of them that she didn’t try to stop the contact.

“Oh my god... I’m that ugly?” Crystal joked, feeling a thrill of succession settle in her stomach when that earned her a tiny smile.

“No! You're not. It's just, every time I look at you... I remember that you’re the only one who’s seen my secrets, and some day, you’re going to screw me over, so the whole school knows,” Gigi sighed, her panic spiking once again as her shoulders began to tremble once more.

“- and my dad will take me away, and I won’t ever get to fulfil my dreams. I’m on edge, from the second I wake up, wondering if today is the day you expose me for the freak that I am.” her voice finally crumbled with all the weight of the pressure on her shoulders.

Crystal couldn’t stop her heart from breaking, and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, even if they’d hardly been civil for the whole week; she couldn’t let Gigi wallow in this alone.

“You’re not a freak,” Methyd consoled, wondering if it would help either of them if she came out too. But once this embrace was over, and Gigi returned to her usual, unapologetic self; there was nothing stopping her from outing Crystal to the world. She kept her own secrets, secret.

“This is a crazy, fucking world we live in, but you’re not a freak for who you’re attracted to! Freaks are people who put ketchup on mac and cheese, or people who hate Madonna! Not someone who just wants to love who they love,” Crystal spoke, her voice finally returning to a softer level, only just realising that Gigi’s arms were hugging her back.

“So...” the blonde sniffled, wiping her tears on her  roommate's shirt. “You’re not going to tell anyone?”.

“That you’re gay?” Crystal arched a brow, shaking her head from side to side. “No. That you throw your socks at girls just  tryna sleep? I'll spread that shit around like the plague!” she teased, feeling even more accomplished when a bubble of laughter sounded from Gigi Goode. “Come on, lets get you cleaned up,”.

Like that, Crystal was using the cuff of her bright pink,  leopard print, turtle neck to wipe her brilliant blue eyes,  careful not to get mascara on herself or on Gigi’s cheeks. “So... what do you say, you stop avoiding me now?”.

Goode took a while to think about it, shrugging in conclusion, “I don’t know, you’re still the Stalker that stole my room...  _ but _ , I’ll stop ignoring you,” the blonde decided with a tired kind of smile, feeling a lot better with her appearance now that her eyes weren’t so puffy and red. 

“Wait, you were ignoring me? I thought that’s just how you were with everyone?” Crystal gawked, and Gigi laughed again.

“I am! Now let’s go. We’ve been here far too long, and I swear if Brita gets my role just because I was in here talking to you, I will kill you both and then myself!” Goode swore with such sincerity that yet again, Crystal feared for her life. 

They walked back into the auditorium, and thankfully, nobody gave them much attention, the auditions had already started, and people trying out for Juliet were lining up down the centre aisle, Gigi walked to the back of it, and Crystal  Methyd accompanied her, hanging back so she didn’t get associated with the Juliet crowd.

“ So. .. you’re  auditioning for Juliet?” the redhead grinned stupidly.

“No,” Gigi deadpanned, shaking her head, “Clearly, I'm auditioning for tree number two,”

Crystal gasped, outraged, “Hey! Don't come for my role!” Gigi couldn't help but laugh quietly, like a little wind chime, “Think I'd make a stunning tree, Goode?” Crystal proceeded to pull a very broad pose, arms in the air, and a very straight back, all the while throwing on the most seductive face she could manage.

“You look like an idiot,” Gigi confirmed, turning back to face the stage as the queue  shortened , her palms felt slightly clammy, but Crystal was going to be  watching her, and if Crystal  Methyd could be a sexy tree, then she could  perform the hell out of Juliet.

* * *

True to her word, Gigi had stopped ignoring Crystal, even going as far as to wish her a good morning and good night, and making quick conversation about how their day had gone before turning in to bed. It was a start.

But Monday morning rolled around and Gigi had left before Crystal had woken up; having resisted the urge to throw another pair of socks at the snoring beauty. Miss Hytes and Ms  O’hara had promised to have the casting results up by breakfast Monday morning.

And although Gigi had considered checking the list with Crystal; on the very rare  phenomenon that Goode didn’t get the part, she didn’t was the redhead there to see her face her  disappointment. The girl had already seen her cry; adding another emotion on top of that, and  Methyd might actually figure out that Gigi was an ordinary girl.

The plan to check the list alone was thwarted, however, when her best friends startled her.

“Girl, what the hell happened to you in that closet?” Jaida smirked as she came up on Gigi’s left linking their arms, just as Nicky did the same thing on her right, refusing to let Goode escape this conversation yet again.

They’d tried to weasel it out of her over the weekend, but each time, Gigi conveniently needed to use the restroom, or had to go get her book that she’d left behind. Who reads on the weekends anyway? Not this time. Gigi was going to come clean, even if they had to tickle it out of her.

“Nothing! I’m telling  you; it was nothing!” the blonde rolled her eyes at the  harassment .

“Uh, no, it was something, I saw you with my own eyes!” right, Nicky had also been at the auditions; they’d both had a  38-minute lecture afterwards from a very cross Jaida, who had been waiting for them in the courtyard so that they could go into town, only for neither to show up.

Needless to say, all their sins were forgotten when Nicky blurt out that Gigi had dragged some unsuspecting redhead into the costumes closet; and the tanned girl had found a new topic to lecture them about.

“So, what was it that you could talk about in the wardrobe but not in front of other people?” Nicky badgered when Gigi offered no explanation.

“She needed putting in her place,” the blonde shrugged;  uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation as the trio neared the auditorium. These were her best friends, but she’d not even told them about the secret that she’d carried solo for so long.

Jaida interrupted her thoughts with a scoff, “Wrong!” she announced matter-of-factly “Girl, you have no objections to doing that publicly, spill bitch,”

“Okay, fine!” Gigi snapped with her classic eye roll as they turned a corner, to a small crowd gathered around what Goode could only assume was the casting results. “Hold on a second, let me just-” the blonde excused herself, working her way to the centre of the musical mob, icy blue eyes scanning the list for her name.

She didn’t have to scan very far. There she was, top of the list: Juliet Capulet- Gigi Goode.

A hard-earned smirk worked onto her lips as she glanced at the rest of the list only for the smile to diminish as quickly as it had appeared for right beneath her name, Romeo Montague, was cast as none other than Crystal Methyd.

Crystal... and _her?_

Her and _Crystal?_

Gigi turned on her heel, the cogs spinning in her brain as Jaida and Nicky awaited their answer.

“We were in the costume closet giving each other techniques on how to be the best for the auditions, and it worked, we got cast,” Goode tried to make her voice sound smug as possible, which her best friends didn’t question, Gigi loved to show off!

Together they decide to head off for some breakfast, just as a certain bubbly red-head skipped down the hall, no doubt to check the cast list, and their eyes caught; Gigi’s priceless blue still swimming with surprise. Her heart lurched when Crystal skipped past her, throwing her a wink as she did.

Gigi heard a soft strangled noise escape the wild girl lips, from behind her. 

And somehow, she could relate. That little choking gasp of confusion and emotion summed up exactly what it was going to be like, pretending to be Crystal Methyd’s star-crossed lover.


	5. Wishing on a Star

“Congrats girl! You got into the show!” Heidi whistled, clapping the redhead on the back as she and Jan caught up to Crystal and Jackie in the hall, one set had just come out of science whilst the others out of French. 

Methyd couldn’t help but beam at all the praise her friends had been giving her throughout the day; it was almost enough to distract her from the anxiety of having to perform with Gigi. 

“Hey, Heidi, you got a part in it too!” Jackie reminded in a sing-song voice that was far too sweet, and Crystal glanced over at her friend with a cocked brow. She didn’t recall seeing Heidi’s name on the confirmation list. 

“You did? What did you get?” she asked with intrigue, hardly missing the flash of annoyance that Heidi cast in Jackie’s direction. Clearly it was a sore subject. 

“She got Tree number two. Apparently she couldn’t convince the audience that parting was ‘Thutch thweet thorrow,” Jan teased Heidi’s whistling lisp relentlessly, earning an encore of their playful slapping fight from earlier in the week. At this point Jackie refused to acknowledge them. 

“So, you got Romeo! How are you feeling about going up against the ice queen?” The dark-haired girl questioned seriously as they climbed the stairs to their floor; it was the end of the academic day, so they were free to do as they pleased until curfew. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Crystal candidly whispered, shouldering her bag, “I think that we’d have some great dynamics, but I don’t want it to be awkward, I mean, we’re already living together,” the redhead stressed. There was a definite tension between the girls, what with their rocky start, then the ignoring game, and then Gigi breaking down in the costumes closet, they were hardly Tony and Maria! 

Wait, wrong theatre show! 

“No but this is a good thing!” Jackie reiterated, pretending that she couldn’t hear Heidi and Jan trying to push each other over the banister the higher they got. “You get to rehearse all the time, not just in theatre class! And maybe she’ll soften up to you!” 

“Gigi Goode? Soften up? Ha!” Heidi laughed, racing past them so that she was out of Jans reach. “Girl you’d have better luck tryna get a gargoyle to express their soft side,” Even Jackie couldn’t disguise a grin. 

Crystal felt obliged to stand up for her roommate, trying to come up with some defence that wouldn’t bring forth the questionable comments of what had happened in that closet. Besides, she wasn’t sure that the blonde would be too fond of Crystals friends finding out that she harboured any emotions aside from stubbornness and sarcasm. 

“How’d she even land Juliet anyway?” Jan piqued up, seemingly forgetting the rivalling war that she’d been in with Heidi mere seconds ago. “It's Shakespeare, not Stoic-spear,” Heidi joined Jan in a laugh, and once again, even Jackie was joining in at the expense of Crystal’s roommate. “Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?” Jan continued in the most bland, robotic and expressionless voice she could muster, her face deadpanning as she spoke. 

Was this how they saw Gigi? An emotionless robot void of anything human-like? 

“You were there for the main cast, obviously,” Jackie realised, nudging into Crystal, “Did she do well, or did her daddy make another exceptional donation to the theatre program too?”. 

“You guys are being absolute dick-wads,” Crystal laughed by way of avoiding that answer; Gigi had ruled the entire stage, and they were going to realise that on opening night; but Methyd couldn’t admit that she found Gigi’s audition riveting... She couldn’t just out herself like that. 

“Yeah, but girl, we’re your favourite dick-wads,” Heidi grinned cheekily as they finally ended up in their corridor, all taking a slow walk before they had to split up. “It’s no big deal, we’re just messing around. Like it’s any surprise little miss rich got the lead role,”. 

“Shut the fuck up, Heidi, you’re a talking tree,” Jackie finally berated their best friend teasingly, and Jan snickered; always finding it hilarious when Heidi got the blame. 

“You are so dead, Miss Cox!” Heidi cursed, before they hugged Crystal goodbye, and separated into their dorm room, leaving Crystal alone in the hall, conflicted by the conversation she just partook in. 

The redhead returned to her own dorm, feeling the guilt weigh like an anchor in her stomach, an anchor that only fell deeper into the sea of Gigi’s wide blue eyes as the girl sat on her bed, sketchbook laying open in her lap, and the fashionista shot her a timid, half-assed smile. 

“Hey Stalker,” Gigi nodded by way of acknowledgment, turning her attention back to her sketch as she gripped her pencil far too tightly between her forefinger and thumb. 

“I want an appeal to change my nickname,” Crystal Methyd announced charismatically, as if she didn’t feel the weight of the world tossing in her stomach. True she hadn’t exactly contributed to the conversation, but she hadn’t shut it down either. 

Gigi glanced up, pretending to think about her answer before canting her head on the side adorably, “Appeal denied,”. 

“So uh... congrats on getting Juliet,” Crystal swallowed, kicking off her shoes to reveal polka dot socks, one in a different colour than the other; Gigi arched a judgemental brow. “Hey! I saw that! If you get to throw socks at me, I get to wear one pink one blue. There is no sock judgement in this room, Gigi Goode!”. 

“Oh my God, you are such a nerd!” Gigi laughed, propping her art book up slightly as her cerulean eyes followed the other girl, “And congratulations on Romeo, I never pegged you for the romantic sweetheart type,”. 

“I can say the same about you,” Crystal pointed out before pulling out her science homework that she’d just gotten. Until they received their scripts for the play; Crystal had nothing to do besides homework, and listen to her Walkman. 

“Do you want to see what I’m drawing?” Gigi asked and Crystal froze, unable to figure if she’d heard correctly. Private, reserved Gigi Goode wanted to share her artwork? The redhead unglued her feet from the floorboards, nervously twisting a fiery red lock around her finger. 

“Miss Del Rio didn’t set us any assignments,” the girl wondered aloud, figuring that advice on a school project was the only reason that the blonde would have wanted Crystal to look at her sketchbook once again. 

“No, this was something else... it doesn’t matter, it's stupid really,” Gigi hurried and Crystal back-peddled faster than lightening. 

“No! I mean, I’d love to see!” she swore, practically jumping on to the bottom of Gigi’s bed, pleading with her best puppy-dog eyes, sticking out her bottom lip just to tip the blonde over the edge into relenting. With these mad acting skills, it was no surprise Crystal was a lead in the show. 

Wriggling her way up to the top of the bed, Crystal laid beside Gigi, holding her breath until her cheeks turned red; in fear that just one small inhale of Gigi’s jasmine and vanilla perfume would send her cascading into a moaning mess. 

Crystal couldn’t help but gasp when Gigi turned the page of her sketchbook to a full body designed outfit. The detail in the design was beyond intricate that the redhead had to stare to take it all in. 

“My best friend Nicky is head costume designer for the play; but I begged her to let me design and create our outfits for the masquerade ball scene in Act one scene five.” Gigi explained, handing the book over to crystal who took it delicately, as if it might catch fire in her hands. 

“This is beautiful,” Crystal confessed; glancing between the semi-matching costumes between the page on the left and the page on the right. Gigi’s dress was predominantly white with violet trimmings and bows, whereas Crystal’s outfit was opposingly violet with the most amazing snow-white cape that she’d ever seen. A set of ornate masks decorated the bottom of the pages. “You mean we actually get to wear these?”. 

“I mean,” Gigi blushed ever so subtly, that Crystal might’ve missed it had she not been staring at the platinum blonde, “I’d have to ask Eureka and Brooke, first, but if I get the all clear then I’ll just get my dad to bring me some extra materials,”. There was no hiding her excitement, it came through in her words like a sprinkle of glitter that managed to get stuck on absolutely everything. 

Crystal couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her gut, the conversation with her friends playing back in her mind, how they’d accused Gigi of getting her dad to bribe the theatre. 

“Hey, what’s up?” despite the dumb-blonde stereotype, Gigi clocked on pretty quickly that something was wrong, “Oh god, you hate it,”. 

“No, Gigi, I don’t! It’s just... something happened today. My friends, they said a few things about you, and... I didn’t stop them. I wish I had! I know I should’ve but... I just didn’t and now I feel terrible.” Crystal confessed, her heart spilling over the brim where it had been left to pour up until the overflow finally tipped over. 

The blonde’s expression was unreadable, somewhere between solemn understanding, regret and disappointment. It was kind of sad the way that Gigi shrugged it off; as though she’d been expecting to be hurt this whole time, and yet when it eventually happened, it still caught her off guard, despite the fact that she’d been preparing for the reality check. 

“Don’t feel terrible. If you guys knew everything my friends said behind your backs, I think there’d be another war,” Gigi forced a chuckle that was humourless and dry. Even her sarcasm was painful to listen to. 

“No, I mean it, I’m sorry, I was just afraid of what they’d say if I stuck up for you, and it was wrong.” the redhead persisted, shuffling closer to the blonde. 

“Fuck, Crystal!” Gigi expressed with borderline infuriation, “this is a boarding college full of girls, there’s going to be pettiness and bitchery. I’m just the easiest one to take it out on,” Goode sighed with her classic characteristic eye roll, “what, I’m a big, tough, closeted diva with a dad that bought my one-way ticket through high school and a mom that I haven't seen since I was seven. I’m a bitch to everyone I meet and don’t even tell my best friends my biggest secrets. Throw all the stones you want, I’m a perfect target.” 

Gigi had brought her knees to her chest, taking back her sketchbook to rectify something on one of her drawings, her button nose two centimetres from the page and her eyes burning with such intensity. 

“Gigi, I swear, I wanted to stop them, but I just- I couldn’t say a word,” Methyd tried her hardest to explain. 

“I need you to get out of my space, Crystal; just, go to your side, or see your friends, I don’t care, just don’t say another word, I know you’re good at that,” Gigi snapped resentfully. 

Crystal Methyd moved to the centre of the room, hopefully giving Gigi her space per her request, but the redhead couldn’t give her the silence she wanted so badly, as her dark green gaze began to swim with tears glistening like her namesake. 

Her bottom lip trembled, and even after she’d caught it back between her teeth, the rest of her body followed suit, and Crystal wiped her sniffles away on the sleeve of her blue cardigan. “It’s s-so impossible to t-talk to you! I really want to be your friend, Gigi... and I- I guess I kind of thought that we were,”. She felt foolish when the admittance crossed her lips. 

Gigi stopped sketching, glancing over her book with a similar broken expression as her roommate, minus the tears. “So did I. But friends stick up for each other,”. 

Thirty seconds later, Crystal was pounding on the door of her friends triple room and Jan answered with a lollypop sticking out of her mouth, her constant smile faltering when she saw her best friend look so shaken and upset. 

“Get in here, I’m gonna get you some medicinal chocolate,” Jan retorted, grabbing hold of Crystals hand before yanking her into their dorm and out of the hallway. Heidi and Jackie were sat on the bottom bunk of the single bunkbed that was pushed to the left wall, and Jan crawled on her hands and knees to reach for her secret stash of candy that she had stowed away in an empty violin case. 

“What happened?” Jackie instantly asked, standing to pull their best friend into a hug. 

“I messed up,” She sighed heavily, sitting beside Jan on the single bed. “I thought that maybe- I was really getting through to Gigi? You know she smiled at me, like four times! But I just fucked it all up!” Crystal wiped at her tears awkwardly. 

“Crys... she literally can’t stay mad at you; I mean your personality, your adorable face, and the fact that you guys share a room, it’ll make it pretty tough to hate you for anything longer than two days,” Jackie estimated, leaning to grab a packet of emotional-support candy from Jan’s violin case that hadn’t held a musical instrument in six years. 

“But I don’t want her to hate me at all!” Crystal shook her head, wishing that she could rewind time. She’d have a very successful future as a time traveller. 

“Girl you got it bad!” Heidi expressed, round eyes widening, “Hate to be in that position,”. 

Crystal blinked the tears from her eyes. “Wait, what? No, I- I'm not... I don’t-” She couldn’t be targeted just because she was crying over Gigi fucking Goode. 

“Chill, sis!” Jan bounced beside her, throwing a casual arm around her shoulders, despite this was a conversation in uncharted waters that was certainly not casual at all. “We’re all cool here. Sure, this is a scary time to be coming out and all, but we’re not our parents.”. 

“It’s true,” Jackie nodded, before pointing between herself and the blonde, “We’re total chick magnets. Jan was my first kiss back in high school when we were experimenting.” 

Crystal couldn’t believe her ears. Was this real? 

“Oh yeah, this place is riddled with gays.” Heidi chuckled, rolling her eyes when everyone turned to look at her, “Well, I never kissed a girl before, but I’m bi, and totally supportive of those two useless lesbos,” the dark-skinned girl nodded towards the others, making Crystal laugh. 

Jan sucked on her lollipop before giggling too, “Well, what did you expect. It's an all-girl boarding school, it’s practically lesbian heaven, why else would we be here?”. 

“I don’t know maybe for a decent education?” the redhead laughed, grinning even more when Heidi spluttered. 

“Decent education... Checking out hot girls...” She pretended to weigh the balance before leaning in favour of the latter, making the friends laugh once again. 

“And you’re not scared of the consequences?” Crystal asked bewildered, knowing she for one would hate to get suspended just for even looking at a girl the wrong way. 

“Nope,” Jackie shook her head with a loose grin weaving upon her lips. “My oldest brother got sent to conversion camp like three years ago, but it’s so easy and chill there that all he had to do was chop wood, do some masculine things like learn to fish, and how to roll a cigar. It was so funny when he was able to come home, and he left with his boyfriend that he met at the camp. My other brother is ace, and has never dated anyone,”. Jackie continued, Crystal giving her pure undivided attention. 

“It was hilarious when my mom found out, and asked why nobody in her family liked girls. I almost came out to her and said that I liked girls but I didn’t want to spend my summer in camp learning how to cook and clean and fold laundry,” Jackie laughed, and Crystal felt a ginormous weight lift om her stomach. 

“Welcome to the homo dorm!” Jan laughed, leaning into the redhead with a huge smile. Jan was always smiling. 

“I can’t believe you’re all like me!” Crystal Methyd beamed excitedly, for the first time in her life it felt as though she could really be herself. 

“Y’all, now that we got the whole acceptance speech out the way, can we focus on the real deal?” Heidi smirked, arching a brow, revelling in the other girls’ confusion, “Crystal’s got a crush on Gigi motha-fucking Goode!”. Heidi laughed and Jan howled, biting down on her lip. 

“Out of all the girls! Good Luck Crys!” Jan shook her head, trying to keep her laughter at bay and failing miserably. 

“Girls, quit it!” Jackie snapped, her face etching with concern as the pieces began to make sense in the puzzle of her mind, “That’s why you were quiet earlier, when we were talking about Gigi... you hated it didn’t you? Oh my god, you must have hated us! Crystal we are so sorry!” 

Crystal pulled on a sad smile, shrugging ever so slightly, “It doesn’t matter, she hates me now, and I don’t know how to make it up to her.” 

They sat and though in silence before the blonde cocker her head, “Well, you should get her something nice.” she mumbled obscurely, really narrowing down her options. 

“Come on, Jan, what could Crystal possibly get her that Gigi couldn’t buy ten of herself?” Heidi rolled her eyes, returning to her thoughtful expression with a sigh. 

Crystal snapped, eyes wide and a beam lighting up her face, “I have an idea!”. 

* * *

“You want me to sneak out after curfew? With you? To look at some dumb stars?” Gigi questioned incredulously, arching a brow as if she’d never heard a more stupid idea than the one that Crystal was presenting to her currently. Who even looked at stars anymore? 

“Just consider it! We really need to at least get along if we’re ever going to put on a convincing performance for Romeo and Juliet. And I want to make up for not sticking up for you,” Crystal Methyd explained, a hopeful grin tingling upon her countenance that made the blonde pause even longer before giving an answer. 

Crystal was elated the second Gigi gave her signature eye roll, and she already knew she won. “Fine, okay, but twenty minutes tops, and if we get caught, I’m blaming you,”. Goode reprimanded, not expecting the other to agree so quickly. 

“Deal!” 

It was quarter to eleven, almost two hours after curfew and the corridor patrols had finally gone to bed fifteen minutes ago, but the girls had stayed safely in their dorm for a little longer just in case. They slipped out of beds, fully dressed and whilst Gigi made her way to the door, Crystal grabber her bag and opened the window beside the bed fully, stepping out onto the window ledge. 

“Crystal what the fuck?” Gigi hissed, her blue eyes wide with sudden fear. 

“Come on, Geege! It’s perfectly safe!” and with that, Crystal reached for the frame over the window, and hoisted herself up over the edge, where there was a long, large strip of levelled roof before the tiles sloped up again. 

Gigi let loose a strangled gasp as Crystals boots disappeared above the window, and Goode shook her head in disbelief before nervously stepping out onto the window ledge. Her knees locked and the blonde swallowed thickly, trying to find the courage to move before a sudden gust of wind came and blew her down to an early death. 

“Here, grab my hand,” Crystal called, and helped the younger girl up onto the flat part of the roof. 

“You could’ve mentioned that agreeing to this could’ve cost me my life!” Gigi snapped softly, taking a couple of deep breaths to regain the air that had been knocked from her lungs at the height. Still, she sat down on the blanket that Crystal had taken from her bag, and had unrolled on the stone beneath them. 

“I wouldn’t let you fall, you‘re too stubborn to die,” Crystal giggled before continuing, “I brought snacks!” she announced before tipping the rest of the contents of her bag onto the rooftop, most of which were chocolates and crisps that she’d traded from Jan. “Tada! Midnight picnic!”. 

Gigi bit back a grin, shaking her head, “Fair, but it’s not even eleven and I’d hardly classify all this sugary confectionary as a picnic,” the blonde arched a brow, but still unwrapped a lollypop and stuck it between her plump lips anyway. 

“Can you stop being so perfect and articulate for five minutes!” Crystal chuckled, glancing up at the sky where thousands of stars glittered across a mostly clear sky. There were a couple of clouds in the distance, and Crystal wanted to blow them away. 

“Nope,” Gigi responded, pulling the lollypop from her lips with a wet _popping_ sound. Gigi’s blue eyes were trained up at the stars, her brows tugging softly as if she was trying to work out the whole galaxy. 

“Look...” the redhead cleared her throat, her usually bubbly voice hardening with reality, “I’m really sorry about earlier, you have to believe that I really _really_ wanted to stand up for you.” Crystal hadn’t meant to hurt the blonde’s feelings; but keeping it to herself would’ve eaten her inside out with guilt. 

“It’s okay, I’m used to the way people talk behind my back, it comes hand in hand with the whole hierarchy. You can’t be a somebody without the publicity” the blonde sighed softly her shoulders drooping forward as blue eyes drifted from the stars to Crystals face; the girls features highlighted by the silvery shine of the moonlight. 

“I really want to be your friend Gigi. I know you’ve got tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee, but I think we could be great together and... I can tell you want to be friends with me too,” she dared to tread into the suggestion, a tiny smirk working back into the corners of her plump, colourful lips. 

Gigi scoffed with a grin “What lame-ass implications gave you that impression?”. 

Crystal softly bit her lip, sidling closer to the blonde, their shoulders barely brushing, “Well... You’re up here with me. I had no idea that this was safe, but you came anyway, which means you’re as keen to make up as I am,”. 

A weak chuckle descended Gigi Goode’s lips, lifting her head back to look at the stars yet again, “You’re stupidly smart, Methyd, I’ll give you that,”. 

“I took four years of psychology,” was her only response, grinning like she owned the world 

They sat in a comfortable silence together on the rooftop, and Gigi took a majorly deep breath, daring to lay her head on the older girl's shoulder. Crystal stiffened instantly upon the contact, feeling her heart jolt. “You know...” Gigi began with round eyes staring at the sky, “I never look at them anymore.” 

“Never look at what?” Crystal Methyd swallowed back the lump that was forming within her throat, glancing down at the popular girl. 

“The stars. Every night, when I was a kid, my mom and dad would come to say goodnight, but we’d all sit on my bed for a while to see if we could make a wish on any shooting stars. The stars used to me make me feel so full of wonder, so hopeful, like anything could be possible...” Gigi trailed off, her smile dissipating slightly, till the ghost of what used to be a happy memory tarnished with bittersweet sorrow. 

“And now?” the redhead prompted, moving to tuck a strand of platinum blonde hair behind Gigi’s ear. 

“Now, they make me feel small,” she said after a moment's hesitation “-insignificant.” Crystal could hardly believe there was any place in the world that made Gigi feel insignificant; the ground she walked on was worshipped; the entire school knew her name. 

“Come on... You’re _the_ Gigi Goode, everyone either wants to be you, or want to know you. You could never be insignificant.” Crystal smiled softly, her heart unravelling like the falling petals of a rose, at the idea that someone as magnificent as Gigi could ever feel so invisible. 

The blonde tensed for a mere second before sighing away her built up anger, “But... I was, once.”. 

“Is this about your mom?” the redhead inquired, arching a brow at the sky. 

She could feel Gigi nod against her shoulder. “She walked out on us, when I was still a kid. Her fashion design became famous, she worked endlessly until it finally paid off and a company hired her to start a small business in New York with plenty of room to grow her success... She went without looking back, wouldn’t even take me with her.” Gigi bit sharply on her lip so that the tears pooling in her eyes wouldn’t fall. 

“That drawing that I did for Miss Del Rio’s inspiration piece. It wasn’t me...” 

Crystal felt as though everything now made sense, of course it did, “It was your mom,”. 

“Wearing the design that got her recognised as an artist. It was mine. I’d doodle all sorts of dresses when she was making her own, and sometimes, she’d bring my designs to life too. She was so proud of me. Told me I'd open my own boutique one day,” Gigi smiled fondly, quickly wiping away a tear that Crystal pretended not to notice as a gratitude to the blonde’s dignity. 

“The day she left, I sat up on my bed all night long, waiting for a shooting star, so that I could wish she’d come back. I never really looked at the stars again after that.” Gigi shuffled further in towards the redhead, and the backs of their hands brushed side-by-side. 

“Gigi, I’m sorry.” 

“No, really, don’t be, it was a long time ago," she shuffled closer. "Actually... I’m sorry. I was a bitch to you from the moment I met you. I guess I decide to hate everyone. It’s easier than establishing ordinary relationships and having to deal with the same heartbreak of them leaving the way that my mom did.” a bitter grin worked on her lips as Goode turned to look up at the curly redhead once more. “Thank you for this. Letting me talk, listening to me, being my friend,” 

“We're friends again?” Crystals award-winning smile lit up her entire face and Gigi couldn’t help but let a quiet laugh fall loose past her quivering lips. It was cold up on the rooftops yet Crystal didn’t seem to feel the chill 

The blonde shook her head to hold back something sarcastic, “I wouldn’t tell you half of what I just did if we weren’t friends,”. 

“You know...” Methyd began, treading the waters in case she overstepped and Gigi got the sudden urge to push her off the roof, “Your mom would probably be so proud of you, I mean, those costume designs looked amazing! And I wouldn’t be surprised if in five years, you were in New York too. It’s not your fault she didn’t stay,” 

Gigi nodded in understanding, glancing across to her new friend, sharing a small, but genuine smile, “So... where would you be in five years?” 

Crystal chuckled, a shrug rolling from her shoulders, “I don’t know, I might have an art gallery somewhere, with a small shop where I can sell my paintings. It’d be cool though, there’d be music and lights, like a club gallery. And every weekend, I’d drive to New York, and see my best friend modelling her own fashion.” she teased bumping into Gigi’s shoulder. 

“Oh, really?” Goode laughed, arching a brow challengingly, “It took us five years to be best friends?” 

“Gigi, shut up!” Crystal teasingly exclaimed, causing the blonde to crease in giggles, “And no, we totally broke up for a year because you disrespected my music taste. And then you drunk-dialled me at three in the morning because you saw Romeo and Juliet in the New York theatre, and wanted to brag how you were a better Juliet back in the day.” she continued to tease, and Gigi gasped between her laughs. 

“Then we go get brunch and reminisce about how much we hated each other, and the we go back to being best buds!” Crystal finalized with a dramatic jazz hands action. 

“You really are such a nerd!” Gigi beamed, a tug in her cheeks reminding her that it had been quite a long time since Gigi Goode had smiled like this, carefree and genuine. Her shoulders shuddered, and she clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering in the bitter air. 

“Oh my god, you’re freezing!” Crystal yelped so loudly that Gigi feared almost everyone would wake up at once, “Your nose is pink! Lets get you inside before you catch a cold.” The redhead insisted, softly tapping Gigi’s cute button nose that had indeed gone a cute cherry colour in the late night air. 

“Wait...” Gigi caught hold of Crystals hand when the redhead began to pack up, and their fingers interwove far too naturally, “Can we just look at the stars for a little bit longer?”. 

Crystal Methyd sat back down, eliminating the space between the two friends as she wrapped her arm around Gigi’s shivering shoulders whilst trying to remember how to breathe. 

"They sure are beautiful," Crystal admitted, glancing up at the many twinkling lights in the heavens above them, and Gigi turned her head slightly, smiling up at the redhead, whose warmth had ceased her shivering.

"Yeah... they are, aren't they?" Gigi bit back her grin, quickly glancing back up to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying reading!  
> I'm really having fun writing this. Here's a quick question for you all; what was your favourite S12 runway/challenge look by any of the queens?  
> Also, has anyone ever done, or been interested in Drag Race RP? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments, and I'll be back with an new chapter!


	6. Madame Michaels' Milkshakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I originally had planned to write this chapter with a different scenario including their first kiss etc, however, I decided to add more into this chapter, and do the other scenario next chapter instead. I know I promised a few of you a first kiss this chapter, but... I think you're gonna love this!  
> Please, please, please, PLEASE enjoy!  
> ~ Baby Fangirl xoxo

Gigi realized that she looked different when she smiled, after ten minutes in the shower block in front of the mirrors whilst she did her  make -up.

The blonde was situated in between Jaida and Nicky, and was only half listening to their dramatics and their gossip; whilst Goode tried to see what Crystal saw whenever she accidentally made Gigi smile, or laugh... and the girl hadn’t realised just how much her small grin lit up her face.

“Hey, babe, what’s going on with you lately?” Nicky softly nudged into her best friends’ side, careful to wait until after the liquid eye-liner application. Her thick French accent was dutifully laced with concern, and Gigi tried yet another soft smile.

Her friends could be the world’s most absolute assholes, but they had  their moments that reminded the blonde of why they  became best friends in the first place.

“I’ve just been thinking a lot; you know, with the Romeo and Juliet production... I want to get it perfect, but you know I've never really...” Gigi let out a strained  _ tsk _ ing sound in an effort to try and explain as both Jaida and Nicky waited patiently, leaning against the sinks, “ _ Clicked _ with anyone. Not like that, I’ve got nothing to compare  Juliet's relationship to,”.

Jaida let a quiet laugh escape her as she dragged a heavy mascara wand across her already long lashes, “Bitch, that’s ridiculous; You had nothing to compare witchcraft too, but you still made a bitchin’ Glinda in High School. You’ll be great!” the dark-skinned girl turned her head, showing off one of her rare, brilliant smiles.

Gigi would’ve instantly felt better; but truth was, she wasn’t at all worried about her performance abilities, it was just a front, like  everything else in her life. “ So. .. for Juliet; do you think it’s possible to just... look at someone and see into their soul? I mean- just with one glance you can just tell that they’d never hurt you? Do you believe that could happen?” Gigi swallowed, hoping her friends still thought she needed acting advice.

Nicky drew a long breath, pausing as she hummed with sincere thought, “Um... No,”

“ Definitely not,” Jaida contributed, not even tearing her gaze away from the mirror as she applied her blusher. “Girl, if you go with that philosophy that you can see into someone’s soul then we would never get laid,” the taller girl joked and Gigi nodded along despite the sinking feeling in her gut.

She let her thoughts go unspoken as Goode applied her cherry-blossom  lip-gloss .

“Well, when is it too early to fall in love? I mean I- _ Juliet _ ,” Gigi corrected instantly, “She’s young, and probably can’t tell the difference between attraction, lust and love,”. Gigi worked tiresomely to keep her pitch level, and not turn into a squeak of  curiosity .

“ Geege , you’re reading  wayyy to into this, it’s just a production,” Doll spoke finishing off her perfected winged eyeliner, batting her eyes in the mirror before blowing a kiss at her reflection.

“Yes but-”.

“Bitch, if you come out with one more love-at-first-sight, soulmates, piece of bull crap I might actually drown myself in this sink.” Jaida announced playfully, smacking her lips proudly at the girl in the mirror. “Now quit putting  yourself down, you’re a wonderful actress and you’re going to be the best  Juliet this damn world has ever seen; now  let's go grab some coffee’s before classes,”.

The trio packed up their make-up, exiting the shower block just as fierce as always.

They owned the hallways, just as they had done in high school; and despite knowing that most of these nerds despised her guts, Gigi felt at home on the top of the food chain with her best friends either side. 

But nothing prepared the platinum blonde for the feeling of elation when  bouncy red curls rushed up to her, and Crystal grinned almost awkwardly as she realised that the other girl wasn’t alone. “Hey, Gi- you got a minute?”  Methyd asked hopefully, her dark gaze flickering from the queen herself to her two friends.

“Yeah?” Gigi seemed somewhat  pleasantly surprised before glancing across at Nicky and Jaida, “You guys go on, I’ll catch you up later!” Goode waved off her best friends, pretending not to notice the surprise that clouded their eyes; clearly not expecting the bold redhead to upstage them. “What do you need stalker?” Gigi asked, brows arching as the young grin that she’d been practicing in the mirror made an appearance on her lips.

“Okay we really have to change my nickname!” Crystal demanded with a whine, feeling her heart flutter as Gigi’s features softened and that smile shone radiantly.

“Why? I like it,”  The blonde scoffed teasingly, beginning a slow walk with her roommate, “You wanted a minute?” Gigi prompted, shouldering her bag softly.

Crystals face lit up, as if she’d forgotten entirely that she’d flagged the Goode girl down for a reason, “I was wondering if you’d like to skip art with me? Ms Del Rio isn’t well, so we’re just  gonna have some unqualified substitute, And Jackie told me of this really cute café in town, I wanted to check it out, but all my friends are lame and  won't skive with me.” Crystal beamed with her white lie. 

Jackie _ had _ told her about this quaint little place down the hill; but they were all excited for Crystal to take Gigi; it was their plan after all.

Bright blue eyes widened softly before blinking with soft-focused confusion “You want us to skip art? You love art!”.

“Yeah but I also love milkshakes!” Crystal squeaked enthusiastically, bouncing on her toes in her white doc martens. Gigi was living for Crystal’s attire today; even though the words would never cross her lips, the outfit was worthy of a spot in her sketchbook.

Methyd was wearing a blue and white patterned shirt underneath a red leather jacket, acid-washed blue jeans with those white boots’ and red fingerless gloves showing off her multi-coloured nails.

“Okay  okay . Fine,” the blonde relented almost too easily, glancing around quickly to check if there was anyone in a  ten-yard radius that might have over-heard their plans to leave the school grounds, “And you’re sure no-one will see us?”

Crystal  Methyd beamed, linking their arms together making Gigi blush the sweetest pink anybody had ever seen. Thankfully, the redhead was too busy glancing out the windows for directions, still lost as a needle in a haystack.

“It’s a boring Tuesday morning, everyone we know will be at school like good little girls.” She chuckled, leading them both to the front entrance of the building

“Alright,  let's do it!” Gigi confirmed as if  they weren’t currently waltzing off the school campus. Some tiny inner voice made note of the fact that their security was  absolute crap, “ Let's do the whole skive thing!”

“You’ve never skipped before have you?” the redhead taunted, pulling Gigi with her as she fell into a burst of laughter.

“Shut  _ up,  _ Crystal!” Goode yelled, suddenly free of the college grounds, and racing the other girl down the steps, trees on one side and the car park on the other; and the most brilliant smile on her lips.

She felt free; incredibly free, like she could be exactly who she was, without care, without judgement, and without the weight of being Raoul Goode’s perfect daughter.

* * *

It had taken  twenty-five minutes to walk into the town at the bottom of the hill, and Gigi briefly remembered a small section of the layout from  spending two hours with Jaida and Nicky after the auditions on Saturday. But then again, they’d only made a stop at the first coffee shop they’d come by and the general store; Jaida needed a drink with actual fizz in it, and Gigi needed more magazines.

But the further they walked, the less Gigi recognized her surroundings, following Crystals twist and turns, until the blonde was confident that the girl didn’t even know where she was going.

That was, until at long last, the girls stumbled onto a quaint little sit-in shop with blue banners and  umbrellas , each quoting the title in dark, loopy writing,  _ Madame Michaels Milkshakes _ .

Jackie had  gone on and on about the woman who ran the store, Miss Michaels, and how she was the sweetest, loveliest woman, and was one of the only safe spaces that they knew of, for people like them to express themselves, being a part of the LGBTQ community herself. 

That was why it was secluded, hidden  amongst bakeries, barbers and book stores. Jackie had told her of how vandals would smash the windows to the milkshake bar, and every time, Miss Michaels would have even more beautiful windows installed, with prettier  stained-glass flowers than the next.

Heidi had explained that Jackie had researched everything about the history and current affairs of their boarding college and the  neighbouring town since she got accepted. And didn’t spare even the smallest detail when researching.

Crystal made a dramatic scene of opening the door for Gigi, flourishing with a bow that made the blonde giggle softly. 

The place was calm and soothing, with tables covered in lacy cloths and flower vases, and a variety of clocks hung up on the furthest wall. It was mostly empty save for a couple of people hidden in the far booths, and a couple seated by the door.

Despite the fact that Crystal had confirmed how nobody would run into them here, they still found a table in a further corner, away from the window and any potential prying eyes. 

“This is... adorable!” Gig couldn’t help but beam as she sat down, facing the front of the bar, whilst Crystal took the opposing seat where she had nothing to stare at besides a few posters, and Goode herself, which the redhead couldn’t complain about.

“You glad you skipped Art to come with me now?” Crystal wriggled her brows playfully, leaning her elbows on the table to prop up her chin as she smiled from ear to ear. This felt weirdly natural, a sense of belonging softly landing on Crystal  shoulders like a thin blanket of snow.

“Actually,” Gigi began and the redhead inhaled deeply, ready for the obvious spurt of sarcasm to drip from the other  girls' lips like syrup, “yes,” Goode smiled honestly, and Crystal  Methyd did a double-take, to make sure she heard correctly.

“Oh,” the single syllable barely left her in the form of a timid whisper, before her eyes lit up beautifully once more, “Want to share a milkshake?”.

Gigi Goode nodded softly, looking ethereal as her hands folded in her lap, atop her simple  sky-blue dress that almost reached her knees. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail by a white ribbon, and white hoops dangled from her ears.

Crystal excused herself quietly, almost skipping to the counter with the energy that coursed through her entire body, just from Miss Goode’s sweet, little smile.

Madame Michaels was a glorious woman, to put it how it was. With long, curly black hair that bounced around her shoulders. Her plump lips were pale, but tugged into the warmest grin that just radiated with maternal kindness. She dressed in all black, but still fit in perfectly with her pastel blue surroundings.

“Shouldn't you girls be in school?” the older woman arched a brow whilst a knowing smirk crept upon her lips as Crystal drew close to the counter. 

The redhead swallowed softly, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth, “Well... honestly, yes, but-”

“Oh honey, you don’t need to explain yourself to me, we’ve all been there. Take your time to relax, darling. My bar is a safe space.” Madame Michaels shot her a wink that made Crystal blush and laugh at the same time.

Jackie Cox hadn’t done this woman justice when she explained just how Nurturing and Motherly Michaels was. Crystal felt a sense of family belonging, and it almost made her homesick.

“So, it’s all true?”  Methyd questioned ecstatically; just the idea that they  had their very own safe space made her tingle.

“ Of course, it is, babies,” Madam Michaels smiled and waved sweetly; Crystal turned her head to see Gigi awkwardly wave back; she’d obviously been staring at them. A smile of her own crept onto her lips as she turned back  around .

An impressed grin swept onto the owners features, glancing back to  the young redhead, “Got yourself quite the looker there, baby. So, what’ll it be?” she asked before Crystal could splutter in that even though Gigi was indeed a looker, they weren’t together.

“Uhm...” she scanned the menu, realising that she hadn’t bothered to ask what Gigi liked.

She went with her instinct and ordered a Larger sized Chocolate milkshake for sharing.

“Tell me something about yourself,” Gigi stated out of the blue after sucking on one of their two straws for a while; half because it was the easiest thing to do to fill the silence, and half because the milkshake was so good that all ideas of conversation had vanished.

Crystal thought a moment, things had been pretty simple most of her life; she’d had a loving family for as long as she could remember... until everything changed a year ago, “I moved here with my mom a few months back. But before then we lived in Missouri, me, her and my dad.” Crystal spoke, stirring her straw around the thick chocolate milkshake. 

Gigi listened intently, her ponytail swaying softly as she leant her head on her open palm.

“We actually hadn’t planned on moving here, I had a college picked out close to home so that I’d get to see my friends and family every day.” Crystal had settled into Los Angeles before starting the boarding school so she’d had time to adjust to not having friends until Jackie, Heidi and Jan. But some tug in her stomach still missed Aiden and Rock. They were the  unlikeliest group of friends, but  somehow, they had made it work. 

“What happened?” Goode wondered aloud, her voice surprisingly soft and gentle. 

“I...” Crystal  paused; her tone quiet despite the fact that they were in the safest place the redhead had known. “I kissed a girl,” she admitted, not missing the flash of surprise that lit up Gigi’s cerulean gaze. 

“Her name was Honey and we used to study together. We really liked each other. I told my parents and although my mom was surprised, she promised that she’d try to understand my culture and work with it.” Crystal let a bitter chuckle descend her lips.

Her mom was the coolest; and although at first, she couldn’t pretend to understand her lesbian daughter, over time she had taken it upon herself to learn and inform herself that this was real, and how to efficiently be a supportive parent.

“What... what about your dad?” Gigi dared to ask, already obtaining a sinking feeling in her stomach that definitely wasn’t chocolate milkshake. There was a reason, after all, why Crystal and her mom moved to LA.

“He... He was so mad; he wanted to take me to a  nunnery to cane the gayness out of me; and when my mum refused, he got mad at her too.” the redhead let a shaky sigh leave her lips, and almost gasped when Gigi’s soft hand landed atop of her own, squeezing supportively. 

“Anyway, he told the entire neighbourhood; and everyone I ever cared about hated me. They threw eggs at my window, and graffitied my locker. Even after my parents separated; he started rumours about my mom and spread them everywhere, wherever she was trying to find a new job. The bakery booted her for supporting her gay kid and she couldn’t find work anywhere else.” Crystals lower lip wavered.

“What an asshole!” Gigi scorned, her brow furrowing  repulsively .

Crystal tried to laugh and nodded her head, “He was... but we had savings that got us a  small apartment in L.A. Mom got a new job and then I applied to all the colleges, and... got into here,” she gestured wildly, forgetting that they weren’t actually in school grounds anymore.

“Crystal...” Goode faltered, squeezing her hand once again, “I’m so sorry.”.

“No, it’s okay,” Crystal reached deep inside and pulled out a smile that came so naturally to her lips, she trusted the blonde, and the comforting hand-holding helped. “It’s always risky coming out, but we’re better off. Besides I’d never have gotten to meet you!” Crystal cheekily grinned tossing Gigi a wink.

Curse her ability to turn awkwardness into confidence.

Gigi spluttered, a blush reigning over her cheeks. “You’re such a stalker,”

“Speaking of...” Crystal began with a delectable tease, “Can I please get a new nickname? I’m begging you!” she was  practically pleading at this point.

Gigi’s eyes went wide, and Crystal couldn’t wait to hear whatever she came up with, “Oh my god! Ms Del Rio!”

Not what she had in mind.  Methyd shook her  head. "I think that name’s already taken? I was thinking more like, fruit-loop, sugar-boo, Muffin-”

“No! I mean, Ms Del Rio! As in- Ms Del Rio is coming through the door with a woman!” Gigi hissed as the dramatic art teacher stepped in followed by a familiar dirty blonde. “Get down!” she grabbed Crystal’s hand before ducking under the table, thanking the slightly translucent table-cloth for just reaching the floor.

Both girls held their breath, on their hands and knees under the table, only daring to let out a long exhale when their teacher sat down with the other woman at a table by the window, giving no indication that she’d seen her skiving students.

“Oh my god! That’s Miss Delano!” Crystal whispered, eyeing the dirty blonde through the small holed patterns in the fabric.

“Our teachers are skiving...” Gigi giggled quietly, glancing across to Crystal who was practically huddled up beside her. She hadn’t noticed how close they had to be to both crouch beneath the table.

Miss Delano laughed loudly at something that the dark-haired art teacher said, and gently reached across the table to caress the other  women's cheek. Crystal and Gigi both turned red, exchanging awkward, but hilarious glances, and it took everything in their power to not expose themselves by laughing. 

Crystal brushed her red curls out of her face. Their College really was full of Lesbians! Every gay girl must’ve applied to the all-girls school with the same idea.

“ So. ..” Gigi began, finally calming down as the seriousness began to settle in “Are we supposed to wait for them to leave?” it was typical that her first time skipping class would result in getting caught in the best milkshake bar in town.

“I say we make a run for the front door, what are the chances she’ll recognise us?” Crystal offered helpfully with a shrug. The space under the table was tight, and Gigi could practically feel the breath of the redhead whispers on her face. 

“Or, you babies could stop suspiciously conversing underneath my table, and sneak out the back door?” The girls jumped as a soft voice whispered behind them. They both turned to look at the same time, banging  their heads together with a soft thud, followed by an even softer ‘ow’ from Gigi and Crystal.

Madame Michaels was smiling at them amusedly albeit slightly confused as she crouched on the floor, holding up the cloth. 

“Those are our teachers!” Crystal whispered, pointing to the couple that were still talking.

Madame Michaels quietly leaned up, glancing over the table top before nodding inconspicuously. “Bianca and Adore are some of my best customers.” the black-haired woman laughed quietly, glancing between the two students with a warm grin. “Now how about I go over there, offer some distraction, while you two darlings sneak out the back?”.

“You’d do that?” Gigi whispered, clearly not used to people helping her, out of the goodness of their hearts.

“Of course, sweetheart, us ladies have to stick together,” She threw Crystal another wink before excusing herself from beneath the table, fixing her hair. The redhead did her best to ignore how Goode glanced at her  with a quizzical expression. 

They waited until  Madame Michaels came up on the other side of the teachers, making some remarkable joke that the two women laughing. Not even thinking, Crystal  Methyd grabbed Gigi’s hand and pulled her out from underneath the table and they ran, hand in hand, through the  back-storage room and through the door that led into the alley behind the shops.

Neither one could contain their laughter, sides aching as they continued to run until Crystal couldn’t even make out the blur of blue banners among the other rooftops. She finally came to a stop, hands on her knees as she leant forward to catch her breath. Her eyes brimmed with tears and  Methyd couldn’t remember the last time she had cried from laughing too hard.

The thought might have upset her if Gigi Goode wasn’t giggling that sweet, girlish laughter, knocking into Crystal’s side and making them both lose  balance . 

“That. Was. Amazing!” Gigi announced in between the heavy pants that escaped her lips faster than she could regain her breath, her words light and happy.

In the week that they’d known each other, Crystal hadn’t heard the blonde say anything in a tone as remotely happy as she was now.

Methyd stole a moment to watch Gigi fall into another round of laughter as she replayed the whole scene in her mind. The way her head canted back slightly as she chuckled; the way her eyes lit up like they were real sapphire; the way that Gigi glanced back, just to make sure Crystal was smiling too.

And the way that Gigi softened with relief when she saw the redhead was just as happy as her.

“I can’t believe we got away with that!” Goode expressed as Crystal fell into step beside her, heart bursting.

“You look so cute when you’re happy,” Crystal admitted and the grin wiped from her face the second she heard her words aloud. Her thoughts were supposed to remain sorely inside of her head. 

Gigi glanced up at the slightly older girl, eyes wider than usual with shock and surprise. But it made sense, the Goode girl was hardly happy, she had no reason to be... until now.

The blonde shared in Crystal’s sweet smile, a gentle blush painting the highlights of her cheeks as blue eyes focused on the stones beneath her every step. “Thank you,” she whispered genuinely. The compliment meant more to her than Gigi dared let on.

Crystals lips parted gently, before grinning in response.

The redhead usually hated silence, but this was so serene, hiking the twisty path back up the hill, giant pines stretching on either side. The company was perfect.

A whistling breeze sweeping through the low hanging branches was the only noise besides their  rhythmic footsteps, and Gigi failed to suppress a shudder that came the cool rush of wind. The sun ad  disappeared through a thin, pale cloud, and now just hung like a silver ornament in the sky.

Wordlessly, Crystal shrugged out of her red jacket. “Come on, snowdrop. Don’t pretend you’re not cold,” the curly redhead smiled  softly and Gigi accepted the garment, slipping her arms into the sleeves. 

It hung a little big on her body; the cuffs sliding into her palms, and the collar rising to her chin, but Gigi felt safe and warm in the oversized jacket that smelt like  coconut and chocolate. The scent was  practically screaming Crystal.

Goode took deep inhales with every other step as they made their way back to their Boarding College at the top of the hill. 

Somewhere along the timeframe of their last ten minutes; their arms had swung with their timed paced, and caught the others hand, instantly lacing their fingers.

It had felt so natural that Gigi  hadn't even realised that they were holding hands, until she’d become acutely aware of the leather ridge that separated Crystal’s warm fingers to the cool material of her fingerless gloves.

A blush had rose to the tips of her ears, and Gigi forced herself to reconnect with her surroundings to keep herself from the feeling of floating away. Leaf. Tree. Tree. Wall. Brick. Leaf. But all hopes of grounding herself were quickly abandoned when Goode felt Crystal  Methyd draw small, gentle shapes on the back of her hand.

So, they were friends now. 

Both aware of the others sexuality.

So what? Two lesbians could be friends.

Gigi felt her heart flutter inside of her chest, barely even listening to her brain, never mind believing it.

All she knew, was that Crystals touch was electrifying, and  _ maybe _ she was only imaging things; but she could have  sworn that the girl traced a tiny little heart on the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also had a lot of compliments on my writing style, which honestly, it means so much to me that I do cry happy tears. I often listen to instrumental music for certain scenes (The stargazing scene being one of them) I find it really helps me centre the feelings and setting for the whole thing.  
> To my fellow writers, let me know if you try my trick! I recommend instrumental because sometimes words get in the way of what you're writing.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! All the love in the world~ Baby Fangirl xoxo


	7. A matter of Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter? I know it's not my best work, but I'll try do something better in the coming chapters.

Gigi had always been a light sleeper, ever since she was a baby and would wake the moment a door clicked into its place, or her parents set her down in her crib after falling asleep on their chests. She always woke when her mother would start her sowing machine up at three in the morning, or when her father would creep down the stairs for a glass of water. 

It was annoying; especially when her friends would sleep over in high school and watch the newest horror movies. Once, after watching Nightmare on Elm street premier, Gigi had difficulty falling asleep, only to wake in terrified intervals every time Jaida would toss and turn on the loose spring of the squeaky mattress. 

Living at Los Angeles Bradfield Boarding School for girls wasn’t as bad as the beach blonde had initially figured; expecting loose shingles banging on the rafters, and girls running rampage through the hallways. But it was oddly peaceful, and Gigi had only awoken a handful of times across the two weeks, to Crystal Methyds soft snores filling their dorm room. 

It was rather endearing after the first couple of times; when Gigi grew to tolerate the crazy redheaded girl that turned her life upside down, and she had no problem rolling over and going back to sleep. 

But this time she awoke to a noise that Gigi hadn’t fully processed in her sleepy state, waiting in the dark silence, unsure if she’d only imagined it. A glitter of moonlight shimmered through the thin partition of her curtains which offered no help in locating the sound that Goode could have sworn was real. Gigi stared into the depth of their room, just making out the shadows of the centre table, and beyond that, Crystals wardrobe. 

The blonde held her breath until her lungs were ready to give out, and she finally let it all loose as she laid back down, her head tilting into her pillow so that if there was any further noise, she’d hear it. 

Gigi’s heavy lids fluttered closed; there was very little to see in the pitch black anyway, and the girl steadied her heart beat. It was probably the wind. 

There was no imagining the soft little sniffle that sounded once more, and Gigi knew for definite that the wind didn’t sniffle. 

Upright faster than the speed of light, Gigi tossed back her bedsheets, bare feet touching the cold floorboards without a second thought, and the blonde pushed herself off the bunk, softly padding across to the other side of the room, careful to avoid bumping into the table. 

“Crys?” she whispered, taking cautious steps as not to trip over the girl's clothes or Walkman. 

A quiet whimper sounded against the darkness, followed by the tell-tale noise of Crystal hiccupping and sitting up in her bunk. 

“Geege- I’m sorry,” the girl glanced up through the shadows, just managing to tell the distinct lines of the blondes soft feature's as she drew closer, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” the redhead willed for her voice to be strong, witty or even care-free; but it just came out pathetic. 

“Are you okay?” Gigi whispered with concern, pausing beside the bunk. 

Methyd sighed, a shrug rolling off her shoulders as she shook her head; before quickly remembering that her actions were shrouded with darkness and Gigi probably hadn’t caught that. “I had a nightmare,” she admitted quietly. 

Goode considered for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest, “Squidge over”. 

“Huh?” the redheads soft squeak of surprise was all too endearing. 

“You heard me, squidge,” Gigi spoke, climbing into the single bunk when Crystal shifted enough against the wall for there to be enough space for the two of them. They laid back down together; the small bed hardly enough for a centimetre to go unfilled between them and Gigi wrapped her arms around the redhead whilst Methyd pressed her nose into the other girls' chest, “Want to talk about it?”. 

Crystal let out a shaky breath, filling her lungs with that familiar jasmine scent. Gigi’s body was warm and her arms secure. 

Neither girl could pretend that this didn’t feel right. “In my dream; my mom came to take me out of college, she said it was important, but I didn’t want to leave, I told her that you had my back, and Jackie, and Heidi and Jan, so she left. But my dad came to school and he... he told everyone that I was gay. And nobody could look at me. Not even you...” Crystal began to shake again, and Gigi brought her fingers to run soothingly through red curls. 

Crystal wrapped her own arms around the blonde’s tiny waist, squeezing hot tears from her eyes. “You acted as though you were disgusted by me, you convinced the principal that I’d made some sort of move on you so that I’d get expelled, and my dad took me away.” She hiccupped into Goode’s chest. 

“I woke up, and... I felt so scared. So... ashamed of who I was,” her voice grew considerably quieter and Gigi pulled back as far as she could manage without falling off the bed, to glance across at Crystal with sorrow in her own eyes. 

“You should never be ashamed,” The blonde assured instantly, reminding herself to take a breath, “You’re a wonderful person. There’s no-one like you, Crystal and there never will be, and that’s pretty amazing... _You’re_ pretty amazing,” Gigi was finally grateful for the dark, nobody could see the blush that adorned her cheeks. 

Crystal Methyd sniffled once again. “You have to say that, you’re my best friend,”. 

“Best friend?” a teasing grin worked upon the younger girls' lips and the redhead could hear that smug smile in her voice, “You’re five years ahead of schedule there, Crys” she chuckled quietly reminiscing about their conversation under the stars. 

“Shut up” Crystal giggled quietly, muffling the sound in the fabric of Gigi’s pyjama shirt. “I know it’s just a stupid dream. A part of me knows that you’d never hurt me like that...” 

“A part of you is right.” Goode cut in, “Whatever this is, we’re in it together. Forget your silly dream, the only way I’d be disgusted by you is if you match orange stripes with brown and purple polka dot, now that is a disgusting fashion crime.”. 

The redhead couldn’t help but grin and shake her head softly, “I can’t take you seriously when you turn life drama’s into fashion metaphors.” she played snuggling further into Gigi’s hold; if the blonde was going to regret this the next day, then Crystal was going to make the most of it while she could. 

“You don’t have to take me seriously, you need to calm down, close your eyes and try go back to sleep. We have our first rehearsals tomorrow." Gigi pointed out in a gentle whisper. 

“You want me to calm down and then you remind me about rehearsals? That's not a calming notion Miss Goode.” Crystal whispered sharply, in teasing accusation as she prodded the other girl in the chest. 

A soft gasp escaped the younger girl, “You driving me absolutely nuts is not a calming notion either, Miss Methyd, yet here we are! Now go to sleep!” Gigi reprimanded in a hushed tone; a smile plastered on her lips that the darkness did very well to hide. 

“So...” the redhead giggled, biting down on her bottom lip, “You could say that your nuts about me?” 

“Crystal, I swear to god, I will throw your Walkman out the window!” Gigi threatened, resisting the urge to roll over and squish crystal between her body and the wall until the girl complied and agreed to sleep. 

There was a blissful silence that lasted the better part of forty seconds before Methyd’s quiet voice was straining to keep from laughing, “If you threw my Walkman out the window.... would it become a Flyman?”. 

_“Crystal!”._

Crystal didn’t really understand why she had been so afraid of the complexity of the show rehearsals besides the fact that she’d never been cast in a play before, let alone the lead. But it had been surprisingly calm. 

Everyone partaking in the cast of Romeo and Juliet had been excused from third period to rehearse through until dinner that was a good solid two hours to run through lines and a couple of stage directions. 

She’d gotten better with everyone's names after two weeks of sharing classes with the majority of the main cast. Friar tuck was being portrayed by a girl called Widow, who was funny and practical, and Crystal shared History and Geography with her. 

Brita was playing the nurse; which was a match made in heaven with their similar raunchy attitude and loud behaviour. Brita was confident and that made her fearless of making herself known. Everyone seemed to get along with her though. 

Jan had scored Mercutio; which Crystal couldn’t help but love. The blonde did her role justice with the quick wit and word-play, and the girl could act. Methyd was inwardly glad that Jan had chosen to audition for Mercutio instead of Juliet, or else Gigi would’ve had some major competition. 

It also meant that Crystal and Jan got to catch up with quiet comments while others were acting. 

She still didn’t know a couple of the other girls, but that wasn’t going to stop Crystal from performing her heart out. 

They’d went through the first four scenes in act one, and Crystal could hardly contain her excitement. The rehearsals were nowhere near as hard as she’d figured them to be; and Brooklyn had advised them all to practice whenever they could, not just in rehearsals. 

That was hardly going to be a problem for the lead stars. 

They had finished their dinner and had excused themselves to race each other up the stairs to their dorm; it had been infectious, their silly little competition, resulting in both of them laughing until their sides started to hurt. Gigi had made a beeline for her highlighter set; whilst Crystal stripped their beds of their pillows and blankets, making a little nest under the table in the centre of the room. 

Goode didn’t question it; she was far too used to the redheads inexplainable ideas, and when she went along with them, it always worked out for the better. 

So here they both were, sitting cross-legged atop of their pillows, beneath the large table, Crystal’s table lamp just managing to reach across the floor. 

Gigi scraped a pink highlighter across her lines as she bit softly on her plump, bottom lip; only pausing once in a while to push her reading glasses back up to the inclining bridge of her nose. Out of all of the blonde's little habits, this one was Crystal’s favourite, and she was guilty of snapping her glance across to her roommate every time she saw Goode’s hand raise to her face. 

Crystal borrowed Gigi’s yellow highlighter; but instead of just marking her lines; she wrote annotations in the margin, or stage directions that Brooklyn and Eureka had wanted her to do at a certain point. 

It was beyond cosy in their little table nest; especially when the girls had started leaning against each other for support. 

“This is really relaxing,” Gigi broke the silence once she’d finished highlighting her lines, capping her pen with a firm _pop_. Crystal glanced at her script, she was only halfway through highlighting, but then again, she’d been scribbling notes too. “I’ve been a part of so many shows, but they’ve always been so hectic,” the blonde admitted. 

“Yes, but all your other shows never had me,” The redhead pointed out, chewing on the end of her pen mid-annotation, catching Gigi’s sapphire gaze with a genuine grin. 

The blonde held in a soft chuckle, arching her brows teasingly, “You’re giving yourself a lot of credit,” 

“And you’re not denying it!” Crystal laughed, tapping her pen on her script with a brilliant smile that sent a wave of butterflies to dance in Gigi Goode’s stomach. It was sickening. Gigi had read so many romance novels over the years, and despite her love for her fiction, she’d scoff at the way the authors made their characters fall in love. 

Gigi had crushed on many people in the past, but she’d never felt anything that had been referenced in her storybooks. She had never had someone touch her, making her feel like electricity; nobody had ever kissed her and she saw stars; she’d never gotten butterflies before... 

But now it all made sense and those authors weren’t lying when they wrote of how her heart could leap at the simplest of things. 

“You’re impossible,” Gigi threw out the words with a soft smirk; unable to come up with anything else that didn’t make her choke on her feelings. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Crystal spoke and Gigi felt herself go pale. She’d already answered all of the redhead’s awkward questions about her life. 

“We both know that if I say no, you’re going to ask something anyway,” she rolled her eyes naturally, inwardly glad that the other girl never took offense to her classic eye-rolls. 

“That’s probably true,” Crystal nodded with her wonderful smile, her head tilting to one side, “Why does nobody call your Giana except Ms Del Rio?” her mind shot back to their very first art class, and the blonde was hit with a wave of regret, remembering what had ensued in that class. 

“I’ve always preferred Gigi. It suits me better, don’t you think? My parents only ever called me Giana when I was in trouble.” Goode admitted with a sheepish grin. 

“You were in trouble? That just seems so hard to believe!” Methyd played innocently, glancing back to her script. 

“I know right?” Gigi chuckled and watched as Crystal leant to pull her bag into their nest under the table, and pulled out a handful of sweets, instantly unwrapping a candy and crunching it between her teeth, “Where do you keep getting all these sweet things?” Goode asked in surprise, shaking her head. 

Crystal wasn’t about to admit to Jan’s hoarding abilities and just shrugged with a secretive smile, “That’s for me to know and you to find out!”. 

Gigi blinked, “We just ate an hour ago! And you know you’re not supposed to eat past 7 pm anyway,” she reprimanded, almost as if Crystal was a child sneaking treats in before bedtime. Which... as it turns out was quite accurate. 

“Well fortunately-” Methyd began, crinkling the wrapper between her fingers, “Time is only an illusion and not even a real concept,” she announced proudly, flicking her rolled up wrapper across the room. 

“Time is- You know what, forget it, do you want to run through our lines from where we left off?” Gigi asked, anxious to keep rehearsing; Romeo and Juliet was a lot more fun than anything else she’d ever done before, and maybe it did help that Crystal was her co-star. 

The redhead perked up, nodding profoundly, “Yes! We left off where Tybalt exits in Act One Scene five,” And just like that, they were flipping through their scripts, and Gigi was beyond pleased to see that most of that page was coloured in with her pink highlighter. 

She scanned down to the stage direction of Tybalt’s exit. 

The direction right underneath, was Romeo taking Juliet's hand, and the moment she’d understood; Crystal had taken Gigi’s hand in her own with a giddy, goofy smile that banished the blonde’s nerves and they both giggled softly. 

The redhead sat up her script in her lap so that she could read whilst holding her best friends hand, “If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” Crystal recited; the words blooming on her lips, coming alive to the music of her voice. 

Gigi couldn’t help but adore the way she spoke, and reasoned that this was of course, why the teachers had chosen Crystal as her Romeo. 

Blue eyes flickered down to her papers, “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.” Her heart thud inside her chest. 

Crystal watched in awe as Gigi aced her role; and the redhead softly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as Goode pushed her glasses up once more, “Have not saints lips? And holy palmers too?” 

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,” Gigi answered, smiling sweetly as she focused less on the words and more on her scene partner. It helped that she’d read the playwright a thousand times. 

Crystal knew that Gigi’s eyes sparkled. Untrue to her stalker nickname, shed noticed how those blue oceans glittered when the blonde was most happy, it was a valuable sight, “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do... They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” 

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake,” Gigi spoke, finding it hard not to grin at the way Crystal beamed at her. 

“Then move not,” Crystal read, “while my prayer’s effect I take,” They glanced at their scripts, reading the stage directions in italics. 

Gigi’s heart raced and dropped at the same time. “Wait, wait, we kiss?” Her voice raised ever so slightly, panic coursing into her tone; somehow she’d missed that little key detail. 

“Oh my god have you ever even read this play?” Crystal teased, pretending that her ears weren’t burning at the idea. She couldn’t kiss Gigi for a thousand and one reasons. 

“Of course I’ve read it!” The blonde stressed, re-reading the stage directions “I just didn't think that they’d keep this in the script!” Brooklyn and Eureka must’ve decided to keep it in when they wrote up their scripts with adequate directions 

“It's Romeo and Juliet, tale of star-crossed lovers, they're not just gonna go, ‘I love you, lets shake on it!’, are they?” Crystal said, internally panicking despite her smooth comments and disposition. 

Their hands, still conjoined, now felt clammy, hot and too tight, yet neither made the effort to let go; and Methyd swallowed thickly, “I-I mean... we c-can skip the instructions and just do it on the night.” even then, Crystal wondered if she’d ever be able to sleep again with the anticipation of knowing that one day, she’d have to kiss Gigi Goode. 

“N-no,” the blonde stuttered, “We can’t leave it till the night, we can’t do it wrong on stage,”. Crystal panicked further, there were wrong ways to kiss? Whatever she was feeling internally, Gigi was showing externally, visibly anxious, and chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Hey... Geege, do you trust me?” Crystal wondered, shuffling closer into the blondes' space beneath the table. 

Gigi blinked in surprise, her features softening. “Of course I do... but you knew that already,” she accused softly, making the redhead laugh, a quiet little bubble hanging in the air. 

“I might have.” Methyd admitted, affectionately squeezing the younger girls hand, “You’ve done a lot of things scarier than this. You climbed on the roof, you skipped classes, you ran from our teacher...” she recalled with a fond grin upon her countenance. 

“I did all of that because of you!” Gigi laughed. 

“Exactly, it’s just me, again. Just a stalker, under a table, trying to kiss the prettiest girl on campus.” Crystal leant closer, revelling in the way that the blonde had to steady herself, hands flat against the blankets beneath them. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Goode murmured, eyes round and hopeful. 

Crystal had to stop herself from gesturing wildly with an obvious _duh_ falling from her lips, “ Geege , everyone thinks you’re pretty, but, I _know_ you’re pretty, you’re stunning actually.” 

The blonde nodded slowly, “I... I want to do this, but I- I can't move,”. 

“Then move not,” Crystal repeated the lines, “while my prayer’s effect I take,” Romeo’s words sounded so delectable dripping from the redhead’s lips, and the older girl advanced, canting her head forwards as her gentle fingers slowly guided the blonde’s chin upwards so that their lips met soft and sweet. 

Gigi’s lips were delicate yet unyielding pressed against her own, smooth as marble but warm and inviting and Goode combed her agile digits through red curls sinking her lips more firmly against Crystals’, whilst Methyd brushed her fingertips across both of Gigi’s porcelain cheeks. 

Crystals’ lips tasted like candy. 

Gigi hadn’t anticipated fireworks, or butterflies, or church bells, or any of those cliché romances, yet one kiss, and Crystal had got her believing in every teen fiction she’d ever read. 

Her heart raced loudly throbbing in her chest. She’d never kissed a girl before. 

Crystal Methyd felt her heart soar, lips moving in synchrony with the blonde’s, and kissing her felt like a taste of heaven. She only stopped after moment, when something wet touched her cheek. It’s only when she pulled back that she noticed Gigi was crying softly, tears slowly spilling don her face. 

“Gigi, what’s wrong?” Crystal whispered, wiping away the tears with the pads of her thumbs. 

“I wanted it to be horrible,” the blonde confessed, confusing the older girl even more, “I wanted to hate it so badly, so I didn’t _feel_... I wanted this kiss to be awful so then at least maybe I could stop feeling things that I shouldn’t be feeling...” Gigi glanced back across to the redhead, her blue eyes wide and clouded, “But it wasn’t. You kiss me like nothing I ‘ve ever known; and now I have I have no reason not to fall for you,”, 

A lump formed in Crystal’s throat, “Gigi I-” 

“My dad... my future, my friends, I don’t want to mess all that up just because kissing a girl... kissing _you,_ makes me feel something incredible,” the blonde whispered, drying her eyes on the cuff of her sleeve, hardly noticing when the redhead pulled her into a loving embrace. 

“You’re not messing up; Gi- your heart and your head are telling you two different things, it’s up to you what you listen to,” Crystal reassured, running her fingers through silky blonde hair, as though her own heart wasn’t about to burst. She wasn’t sure that she’d be able to cope if Gigi wanted nothing to do with her now. 

Another rogue tear slipped from her blue eyes, wondering if every closeted lesbian had felt this war of confrontation. She wanted Crystal so badly, but she wanted security, and a promise that everything was going to be okay. 

“I want-” Goode began, her voice shaking, “I want to feel the way that books describe love. I want to be happy on my own terms, and not by being someone that I’m not. I want to feel your lips again, because kissing you... kissing you is the closest thing to happiness that I’ve ever known,” Gigi admitted. 

Before Crystal could even register, the blonde was on her knees, leaning forward gently, capturing the redheads lips in yet another kiss, parting only to kiss again, and again. 

“You want a lot of things Miss Goode,” Crystal softly teased with her natural smug grin that caused a genuine laugh to softly tumble from the blonde’s lips. “Ever think to ask me what I want?” she played again, toying with the pendant on Gigi’s necklace. 

“You probably want snacks... you always want snacks,” Gigi commented teasingly before relenting, “What do you want, Crys?”. 

The redhead reached to tuck a platinum blonde strand behind the other girls ear with an affectionate grin, “I want to see you happy, actually... I want to be the cause of that happiness... the way you smile when you’re around me, it makes me want to give you the world. But the truth is... I want you. Just you,” her voice trailed from a confident confession to a whisper, but Gigi hung on every word just the same. 

“You loathed me,” Gigi pointed out, cracking a grin. 

“I wanted to... but I couldn’t hate you, but then, I never thought I could love you either.” Crystal leant own, pecking the blondes lips with another chaste kiss, causing Gigi flush furiously. 

“I never thought anyone could love me,” the sad smile was kissed away, and Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal’s waist, a happy tear falling down her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the coming chapters! or if you have any prompts you want me to write I would LOVE to do those.


	8. 41 B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fluff, funny bits and smut, if you're not comfortable reading, there are no major plot points necessary to the story. I'm not sure how comfortable I felt writing this, its different that they're real people and not just characters, so I can't tell if this is strained or not. hopefully not.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!  
> And if anyone I personally know is reading this, I changed my name and moved to Paris, Au Revoir!

After the third week, the novelty of starting a new school had worn off, and classes became less enjoyable and more focused on work; which seemed totally unfair to Crystal. Why couldn’t their classes remain at sixty percent work and forty percent sharing snacks and stories whilst the teacher pretended like she couldn’t hear a thing?

They also got a lot more homework too; another factor that Crystal  Methyd had  struggled to accept. This was a boarding college after all, they shouldn’t have homework if they weren’t technically at home. And in between revision for studies, homework and memorising lines, Crystal hadn’t had much chance to have a full conversation with her roommate since their kiss. 

It had been infuriating at first; when the redhead would drop in after dinner to find Gigi hidden behind a tower of library books and working tirelessly to complete her History assignment. Or Crystal would wake up a little earlier to try and catch the blonde before breakfast; but Gigi would be working on her art project with dark circles under her eyes that would vanish underneath layers of makeup an hour later. 

Crystal had been busy too, so she knew very well that Goode wasn’t avoiding the topic; and the redhead tried to put it out of her mind until their studies became a little easier to deal with.

She hadn’t even had much of a chance to see her friends besides  occasional study sessions for the one class they all shared together, or smiling at them in the shower block or the dining hall.

But finally came the weekend and Crystal Methyd was not letting her two precious days off be crammed with school work.

* * *

The redhead quickly caught up to her friends as they got out of their last class on a long Friday evening; bursting with excitement.

“Oh my god, you guys will never guess what happened!” She exclaimed, stepping in time next to Heidi, giving all three of them a fright as they hadn’t heard her creep up on them. Crystal knew that she could trust them with the news about Gigi, and truthfully, the redhead had been aching to tell the world that she’d kissed the most beautiful girl on the planet. 

Heidi grinned, trying to think of an answer. “The cafeteria is replacing their shitty ass quiche with Chocolate cake?”

“Miss Delano cancelled our homework?” Jackie guessed hopefully, knowing she could definitely feel better with one less assignment to do.

“Dinosaurs returned to the planet and now we have to hold up fortress in the school?” Jan piped up wearing her signature incredible smile; the other three turned to look at her incredulously.

Crystal shook her head, “No, no and... Jan, what the fuck?” she let a loose laugh fall past her brightly coloured lips.

Jackie smiled as the girls walked the corridors with ease, no longer having to pause to get a sense of direction, “Anyway, we wanted to ask you if you’d like to have a slumber party you know, stay up till like three am, eat trash, play games until you feel like going. It's Saturday tomorrow, so we’ll totally be fine,”.

“Yeah, we’ve totally left it far too long, and I need a sleepover session before I rip my braids out,” Jan hinted helpfully, skipping in the hall. 

Truthfully, Crystal loved slumber parties, despite having only attended a mere handful in her life. Her best friends Rock and Aiden had very strict parental rules and so Crystal had rarely gotten to spend the night. “Sounds like fun! Can I bring Gigi?” the redhead bit her lip, wondering if that was too far, but Jackie nodded instantly.

“Yeah! You can invite Gigi!” Jackie said, ignoring Heidi’s whines of protest.

“Invite me where?” Gigi’s bemused tone sounded, and all four girls stopped and spun around on the spot, coming face to face with Goode herself and her friends that were looking at the others like they were wearing traffic cones on their heads. 

“Uh... we’re having a slumber party tonight... in our dorm,” Jan offered, finding her usual cheery smile. “You want to come?”

Gigi bristled slightly, invisible to everyone whose name wasn’t Crystal  Methyd , and glanced across at Jaida and Nicky, “Actually, we were planning on chilling together this evening,”.

“You guys can come too!” Jackie offered, again, ignoring Heidi’s protests, “It’ll be fun, seven of us, playing around, having snacks, you know. Can the Great Jaida still fit  twelve marshmallows in her mouth?”

The dark-skinned girl blushed crimson, much to the surprise of literally everyone else. Jackie and Jaida were friends? In what dimension? But Crystal reminded herself that most of these girls knew each other before College, she was the lone fish in a giant pool.

“I want to go,” Nicky accepted in her thick, French accent, turning to the other two, “What? I want snacks, and none of  your weird fruity roll-up things, Jai!” The  miniature blonde flicked her pony tail and nodded.

“Fine,” Gigi flashed a confirming grin that Crystal remembered as her smile of toleration. “We’ll join you in your slumber party for seven,”.

“Great!” Jackie beamed, trying not to laugh at Heidi’s heavy huffing, “41 B, nine o’clock,”.

With that, the girls separated, and Crystal climbed the staircase feeling bubbles in her stomach, slumber party with her friends and Gigi Goode. What could go  wrong?

* * *

“And all of a sudden, through the trees, a _ crash! _ ” Crystal whispered in feverish  intensity , drinking in the way the girls jumped in alarm, all watching her, holding their breaths, “And the  lightning struck the oak in two, crashing over the grave. And no matter how much she screamed, and clawed at the dirt, Jane would never crawl out of her grave alive,”.

The redhead finished, switching off her torch, leaving the dorm in darkness. There was a sound of desperate shuffling until Heidi flicked the switch on the lamp that they’d brought to the ground.

“That was some spooky shit,  Methyd !” Jaida admitted, tightening her purple blanket around her shoulders. They were all sat in a circle in the middle of the floor, atop of pillows and blankets, swapping ghost stories and horror tales, trying to be the most frightening. 

Jackie and Jaida had to have the best spooky voices, putting Crystal on edge with their stories; Nicky’s might have been scary if Crystal had been able to identify each and every word, but half of the tale was gore and the other half... French. Jan couldn’t be scary if she had a tarantula in her lap, too sweet to have an unhappy ending.

Crystal wasn’t sure that the devil would ever end up catering to a lonely maid. And Heidi had given up half-way through when nobody found her lisp scary.

Till all that was left was Gigi.

The blonde was sitting on Crystals left, with Jaida on her right, followed by Nicky, Jan, Jackie and Heidi on Crystal’s right. “Okay,  Geege , your turn!” Crystal prompted playfully, biting into a strawberry liquorice. 

Goode swallowed, glancing around at the six pairs of eyes on her, and she took the torch from Crystal’s hands as Heidi reached to turn the lamp back off.

"It was seven minutes past twelve when I open my eyes. I couldn’t sleep because the wind had been making my closet door open and close for the past hour... creaking open... and close... but I can’t take my eyes off the flashing of the clock, because in the corner of my eye, I can see a shadow that stands taller than any human. I can feel it watching me, as I watch the time.” Gigi whispered slowly and dramatically, and Crystal felt a lump form in her throat. 

“It watched, and every time I blink, it moves closer, and closer, and I can just make out the bloody talons that curve from its fingers, black and rotten, dripping in red. My eyes are burning into the numbers on the clock, wishing I never had to blink. Closer, and closer,” the girls shuddered restlessly, more than half trying to keep their eyes open.

“It’s right above me, staring into my soul, waiting for one more blink, I can feel the stench of death as it breathes over my face, and I just see the minute change, to eight minutes past twelve, I blink, and those rotten talons rip through my chest, tearing apart my rib cage with a crush... and I scream when I wake up. Alone in my bed.” Gigi lets the anti-climax wash relief over her friends.

“I sit up, glance at the clock, and it’s six minutes past twelve, and I hear my closet door swing all the way open, and I stare at the darkness, too scared to blink,” Goode shuts off the torch without warning and Jan yelps, grabbing the nearest thing she can find which happened to be Nicky’s hand.

The light returns when, once again, Heidi reaches for the lamp, and all six other girls are grateful for the golden glow.

“Fuck,” Jackie laughed, letting her tense shoulders relax a little as she brushed down her strawberry patterned pyjamas, “You’re good at scaring people, Gigi,” the dark-haired girl teased.

“Uh, hold-up, what the fuck is going on over here bitches?” Jaida exclaimed, pointing at Jan and Nicky who were still holding hands. They quickly let go. “Uh- nuh , I  ain’t being the only straight one in this gang, Doll!” The girl shook her head in teasing displeasure.

Goode felt her body freeze, her blood running cold as her mouth fell open with shock, “Wait what?” 

“For reals  Geege ? You had quarterbacks throwing themselves at your feet in high school; hot guys, nerds, stoners, they all wanted you, but you turned them all down.” Jaida smirked; she’d wanted to accuse her best  friends' sexuality since freshman year.

The platinum blonde stumbled over her words, “My father-”

A low chuckle sounded from the petite blonde, and Nicky shook her head, “Bullshit your daddy never wanted you to go out with boys, we’re not entirely clueless, we’re your best friends!”.

Gigi blushed crimson, and Crystal wanted to cry with happiness the same way she’d felt when her own friends had accepted her with open arms and candy only a week a go .

“Okay...” Heidi drawled awkwardly, “but how do you know about the rest of us?”

Jaida teasingly rolled her eyes before pointing at Jan and making her way around the circle, at Jackie, Heidi and then Crystal, “Hides sweets in a violin case; Draws rainbows in every book; Can’t sit in a chair; and can’t stop looking at Gigi. Homosexuals confirmed,”. The four friends exchanged guilty glances causing the other three to laugh softly.

Heidi had to admit that the company wasn’t as bad as she had anticipated. Who would’ve thought that the plastic trio and the losers club would join forces over scary stories and violin-case candy?

“Wait a sec, Jackie interrupted around a mouth full of gummi-bears, “What’s a straight bitch doing in an all-girls boarding school?”.

Jaida affectionately wrapped both her arms around Gigi and Nicky pulling them into a playful, yet crushing embrace, “These two motherfuckers dragged me.” Crystal couldn’t help but giggle when Gigi tried to escape, acting like she couldn’t breathe under her best  friend's grapple. 

Right, she’d heard that Jaida had been a star basket-ball player in High school.

Jan whined dramatically letting her head fall on Nicky’s shoulder whilst sporting the best pair of puppy-dog eyes, “Can we play a game now? You guys are getting boring!” the blonde whinged in a sing-song voice that had the rest of them giggling quietly. 

“What about Truth or dare?” Crystal offered, her brow arching skyward, and most of the girls roared in quiet approval, whilst Gigi and Jackie tried to weasel out of it, shaking their heads. But Majority rules, and before long, all seven had huddled into an even smaller circle on the floor, carrying out crazy dares or revealing embarrassing secrets.

“Dare!” Jan yelled, too high on adrenaline to remember to keep quiet, and Jackie hit her in the face with a cushion. “Dare!” she said again in a yell-like whisper.

Methyd thought for a moment, glancing around the other players for inspiration, “I dare you to swap pyjamas with Nicky,” everyone quickly fell into giggles, even Jan and Nicky went along with the laughter despite blushing profusely.

“Okay, well, we’re not going to strip in front of you guys,” Doll accused in her thick accent, trying to hold back a chuckle, “You must all close your eyes!”.

They did, all laughing at the sound of Jan tripping over her feet in the haste to change, and clothes being thrown at the other girl. “Done!” Jan shouted again, and everybody was laughing too much to remind her to be quiet. Jan’s pink frilly night gown went all the way down to Nicky’s knees, and Doll’s baby-blue shorts and duckling top only just managed to cover Jan’s stomach. 

The size difference really made it more fun.

“Okay...” Jan laughed when everyone had settled down enough to continue with the game, “Gigi! Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” the girl spoke, yet again, Crystal had counted that out of the seven times Goode had been picked, she hadn’t asked for a single dare, and Methyd couldn't wait to tease her roommate about being a wuss, later on.

“Have you ever kissed anyone in this room?” Jan questioned with a brilliant beam and Gigi blushed yet again, thankfully, all eyes were on Goode, so nobody had caught the redhead in the midst of her own blush. 

“Yes,” Gigi forced a nod, swallowing. She’d kissed Nicky at a party once, they were both stupidly drunk and it was one tiny peck. And, of course... she’d kissed Crystal, those strong, wonderful lips, making her breathless and excited, the way nobody had managed before. Goode swallowed again. “Jackie, Truth or Dare?”.

“Truth!” The dark-haired girl whispered feverishly, yet another girl who wasn’t keen to venture over to the dare side. 

Gigi grinned, “Same question,  ever kissed anyone in here?”.

Jackie let loose a tiny groan, hiding her face in her hands, “This isn’t fair, Goode! You know I have!” 

“Wait, what?” Crystal mumbled, wishing on every star that she got to share the same high school experiences as all of her friends.

“First year of High school, our entire class played spin the bottle when the teacher never showed for second period,” Heidi explained to the redhead, Jackie here was class president, and didn’t want to  participate but after some good  ol ’ fashioned peer pressure, she ended up kissing Jan and Jaida,”.

“Hey! You didn’t have to name names!” Jaida exclaimed with a frown before furiously unwrapping a lollypop. 

Jackie shook her head, letting out a sigh before glancing around the circle, “Crystal, truth or dare?”

“Dare,”  Methyd grinned, she  preferred dares to truths, they were so much easier. Anyone could lie on a truth and nobody would know, especially considering that she was the only one from out of state, but that just didn’t sit right with her. 

“Crystal  Methyd ... I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room,”.

The redhead could’ve heard a pin drop as she gawked, nobody else had kissed anyone yet, and it wasn’t as though she had a problem with kissing girls, but kissing Gigi in front of five of their friends... she couldn’t predict the outcome.

Goode was the prettiest girl in the room, one hundred percent.

“That’s not fair!” Gigi hurried and Crystal felt her heart sink, “She can’t kiss herself!” the blonde glanced over and offered a charming smile that made  Methyd ignite with raw energy and emotion. The other girls were still laughing at Goode’s comment, and Crystal leant over, pushing a strand of platinum tresses behind Gigi’s ear before kissing her roommate roughly on the lips.

Their kisses under the table had been slow, sweet and soft. This was bruising, hot and passionate, ending in a soft nip that drew a gasp from a very stunned Gigi, who sat, aching for more and confused as to why a fire was pooling in the pit of her stomach.

The girls howled with laughter, and Nicky even clapped.

“Jaida, Truth or Dare?”

It was two in the morning when the majority of the girls were yawning, and having a lack of ideas for truth or dare, and Jaida stumbled to her feet with a tired grin, “We should probably go back now. I miss my mattress,” the dark-skinned girl softly whined and Nicky nodded, grabbing her pillow, making no attempt at changing out of Jan’s night gown. 

“Thanks for a pretty cool night,” Doll yawned, cuddling into her pillow.

“We should probably head back too,” Gigi informed, surprising the redhead, out of all of them, Gigi and Crystal were the only one’s not sleepy at all; in the last hour they’d been testing the waters, hands slowly inching closer until pinkies overlapped, and then out of nowhere they were holding hands, or brushing thighs, or even leaning against each other. Both wishing that they c ould kiss the other yet again.

“Yeah, I guess,” Crystal offered, feeling electricity course through her body as Gigi helped her up off the floor.

“See you guys later!” Jackie smiled, fighting back a yawn as the four girls left the dorm room, Nicky and Jaida quietly creeping down a  flight of stairs whilst Gigi and Crystal snuck down a couple of doors, and  Methyd had to  suppress a gasp when Goode pulled her into the dorm, kicking the door closed behind them and pressed her lips heatedly against Crystals.

Crystal just managed to keep her balance, her arms wrapping around the  blonde's waist as Gigi pressed forward, hungrily devouring her roommate, the kisses needy, like Crystal was her lifeline, and in no way was she about to let go.

They made it to Gigi’s bed after a lot of inexperienced stumbling, and Crystal’s knees buckled at the edge of the frame, falling back onto the mattress, and brining Gigi down on top of her with a soft and surprised yelp.

Methyd tugged her face back down with a soft yank, meeting Gigi’s lips in a harsh kiss.

Their mouths parted and met again  and again, hard enough to bruise, and the need for air all too necessary, but not important enough to stop their kisses for long. Goode took Crystal’s plump bottom lips between her teeth and bit down sharply,  revelling in the gasp that the redhead let out.

The other good thing about these kinds of kisses was that Crystal couldn’t see the blush that was rising in Gigi’s  face .

“ Crys \- you make me feel... I don’t know, I’ve not kissed many people, but, you’ve got me craving you,” Gigi whispered in a feverish whine, barely able to catch her breath, and the fact that Crystal managed to roll her over onto her back and assume the position on top, didn’t help.

“You are so cute,”  Methyd smiled down at the blonde before leaning in and assaulting the younger girls neck with kisses and soft nips, and Gigi rolled her head to the side, trying to muffle her noises into her pillow.

Those opened mouth kisses trailing down to her collar bone drive her crazy.

Crystal slipped a hand underneath Gigi’s blue sleep shirt, digits caressing her stomach lightly before moving upwards, cupping over her small breast, and Goode arched her back into the touch in blissful confirmation.

“Is this okay?” the redhead asked, still needing to be sure.

Gigi nodded her head in ecstasy, not trusting herself with words. 

Skilful fingers toy with her hardened nipples, as she continued to kiss down the length of Gigi’s throat, back up to swallow the girls moans with a passionate kiss, that deepened when Gigi swept her tongue across Crystal’s lower lip, begging for entry.

Of course, she got it, Crystal would give her anything.

A familiar heat throbbed between her legs and Gigi pressed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve herself of the discomfort. 

Methyd managed to pull Gigi’s shirt off over her head, almost laughing when Goode leant in for a kiss only for her lips to part in a  blissful moan when Crystal’s tongue swiped circles around her nipple. Gigi leant back with a shaky moan, fingers combing through red curls.

She could feel herself getting wetter by the second, and blushed furiously as Crystal’s tongue drove her to insanity. 

“ Crys -” the blonde whined, hips bucking involuntarily, desperate for something, anything, almost on the verge of reaching between them and getting herself off, but that wouldn’t have been even half as fun.

Crystal laughed quietly, releasing her nipple with a wet pop, kissing the blonde just as her hand slipped beneath the waistband of her pants, and her cold fingertips slid through the slick wetness that had coated between Gigi’s legs, swallowing that beautiful high-pitched moan.

She circled her clit softly, drinking in the way that Gigi mewled beneath her, the fire in her own stomach roaring at the sounds. It was heavenly. 

A finger slid between slick folds, softly setting a comfortable pace, before adding another, “You are so wet, Gi...” Crystal moaned as Goode moved in time with Crystals digits curling inside of her. 

“Have been since you kissed me in truth or dare,” the blonde admitted through raspy breaths, eyes fluttering closed, biting on the inside of her cheek as Crystal pressed the pad of her thumb against Gigi’s throbbing clit as she slowly pumped her digits.

Her hips rhythmically arched into  Methyd’s touch, desperate for her and only her, barely acknowledging the begging ‘please’ that left her lips in a yearning whine. Nobody had ever made her feel this good, Gigi hadn’t slept with anyone before,  never mind a girl, but she had the feeling that Crystal  Methyd was something else  altogether .

“Ever since that kiss? You’ve been horny for the past hour and a half?” Crystal blinked in bewilderment, a soft smirk painting her lips, keeping her actions relatively slow and easy. Gigi groaned.

“It’s not my fault you’re a good kisser,” Goode moaned softly, hands still in Crystal hair, that she used to bring the redhead down into another kiss.  Methyd increased her pace, plunging her fingers into the blonde’s soaking wet heat, thumb still circling her clit in delicious motions. 

She couldn’t help but adore feeling the way that super-model Gigi Goode shook beneath her.

All the while her digits worked faster, thrusting into the blonde with reckless abandon as she curled her fingers, making Goode moan and lift her hips to meet her, thighs quivering and gasps falling from those plump  lips more often than not.

“Crystal! Fuck!” Gigi cursed, not so quietly, a thread of whines cascading from her lips as her body began to shake, and Goode cried out as she came undone, an orgasm ripping through her entire body as Crystal dutifully kept up her pace until Gigi’s body collapsed into the bed and begged her to stop.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Crystal laughed quietly, removing her hand from Gigi’s pants. “That was amazing, you’re amazing.” she leant forward and pecked the blonde’s warm cheek.

“ _ You’re  _ amazing,” Goode corrected breathlessly.

“You’re exhausted,” Crystal pointed out with a teasing grin, Gigi couldn’t keep her eyes open.

“Well what did you expect? Socialising till two in the morning then getting fucked to the best orgasm ever... it’s been a pretty eventful night” Gigi counter argued, cuddling into the redhead’s side and  Methyd had to disguise a soft moan into a fake yawn.

They both laid together in Gigi’s bed, inching closer to sleep, until Goode hooked her fingers underneath the band of Crystals shorts, making quick work  with the gushing wetness that had soaked through the material, her fingers teasing her relentlessly before slipping inside and she fucked her roommate until Crystal was whining, cursing, and orgasming beside her. 

It was ecstasy, and Gigi was a drug that Crystal would never be able to give up.


End file.
